


The Layered Sadness and the Madness it Revolved

by sirkusdyret



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, Suspense, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirkusdyret/pseuds/sirkusdyret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool wants to find out Spider-man's secret identity for some unknown reason and gets Spider-man's personal photographer Peter Parker on the case of helping him. Unknowing to him that Peter Parker is the neighbor hood friendly Spider-man. Peter leads Deadpool away from his track by keeping him company, eventually becoming friends with the mercenary, maybe even something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The boy who cried Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool is bugging Spider-man by pretending he's someone in danger, and Spider-man is quite annoyed with him! Deadpool eventually go visit Spider-man's personal photographer, has his cover been blown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Spideypool fic! First two chapters was submitted on Tumblr. Haven't written a fan fiction in a while so I might be a bit rusty. Bear with me!  
> [EDIT] Have fixed up som past-tense and present-tense + fixed up some misspellings. Also gave the chapter a new name. Previously: Unwanted Guest
> 
> [EDIT2]  
> «...» is used as quotation marks to imply speech within this work of fan fiction.

He stood there grinning like an idiot, _again_. What is it with him and his perverse fascination with getting me pissed of? 

«I can’t believe you actually got fooled...again!» He said and chuckled, I could see the way his mask moved as he spoke, he seemed very pleased with himself. 

«Oh fuck you,» I said and rolled my eyes under my mask. 

«Yes please,» The idiot said and made a subtle hip thrust in my direction. 

«I’m actually needed around here you know,» I said with a slight sigh. «You can’t just make up fake calls, have you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?» I was looking down at him from a backyard balcony. He was standing down there in the dark back alley with his hands onto his hips in a very confident pose. 

«Yeah, but wolf and spider is two very different things,» He said as he put his hands behind his head. «..wow, imagine a spider-wolf..» He then exclaimed. «A hairy blood thirsty beast, able to climb walls and with eight limbs,» He shuddered before turning his attention to me. I only face-palmed and sighed again, what have  I done to deserve to have such a mentally unstable person crave my attention.

«I’m a little disappointed that you don’t have eight limbs,» the mercenary said pointing up at me. «-I mean, that would have been very kinky in bed,». 

«I’m busy Deadpool, I don’t have time to listen to your weird fetishes,» I said and stood so I could shoot my web and flee. 

«Sure thing Spidey-babe,» He said and waved at me. He’d gotten my attention and that was his goal. 

 

 

_________________

 

 

He didn’t bother me the rest of the time during my patrol luckily, I had needed to take some Spider-selfies for work purposes and I didn’t want to have him notice the camera. He was a dangerous man after all and I wouldn’t want him any near to finding out about my real name. It wasn’t like Peter Parker wasn’t already in Spider-man’s life to the public, as Spider-man’s personal photographer you’re being asked many stupid questions, especially by that damned Jameson. 

 

I finished my patrol and swung to the place where I had hung up my camera. It was a little annoying having to awkwardly swing past that place sometimes, just because I didn’t have time to prepare my camera when I took care of purse-nappers and car-jackers. 

 

I ripped the camera out of my web and removed the excessive webbing stuck on it, it came off pretty quick of course but then my Spider-sense went off like crazy. Someone was watching me. I looked around myself, but didn’t see anyone. 

 

«I didn’t know Spiders took selfies?» A voice said from above, I looked up right away and saw the man in the red and black suit on top of the building. Deadpool. Fuck! 

 

«What are you talking about?» I asked, I needed to speak myself out of this. 

«That camera,» He said and again looked really smug where he stood, I didn’t need to see his face to know he was feeling smug about something. 

«What about it?» I asked, I needed to consider that I had hung it up with my web, so I couldn’t really say I had found it or something.

«Why would the amazing Spider-man need to take selfies?» Deadpool asked with humor in his voice. 

«I’m not taking any pictures,» I said and sighed. «I just needed to place it somewhere safe,» it was a believable story, I couldn’t really run around with it when I fought crime after all, «It’s a friend’s,» I soon added and hoped he would leave it be.

«If you say so,» Deadpool said and sat down on the edge of the building, dangling his feet over the edge. He was carrying a take-away box, which he placed beside himself. Looked like Taco-Bell if I wasn’t mistaken. 

«Want some tacos?» He asked as he looked through the bag. 

«No thanks,» I said and shook my head before climbing up the wall with the camera. 

«Suit yourself,» He said happily, it didn’t sound like he wanted to share at all. 

 

I then left and went to one of the back-alleys where I had left my backpack with my clothes, I was quick to change and take off my mask before Deadpool finished eating and decided to start following me again. 

 

____________________

 

After taking the subway home and walking from the substation to my aunt’s place. I was still a grown man, but I couldn’t really afford to have my own place, and I was sure aunt May was glad I was living with her to help her pay the bills. 

 

Aunt May was just about to go to bed when I came in the door, well she would have been up until I got home. 

«Peter?» She said, of course she was worried about me. I still went to college after all and needed my sleep so I could be well-rested for it in the morning. 

«Yes Aunt May,» I said and smiled at her when she came to he hallway to greet me. 

«Have you seen the time Peter?» She asked, I knew exactly what she was about to say. «You know I don’t like you taking pictures of that.. Spider-man in the middle of the night,» she said. 

«I know,» I replied, it stung of course, my aunt wasn’t a fan of Spider-man at all. Not that I judged her for it. Not at all. I understood very well, I disliked Spider-man as well sometimes. 

«Do you want something to eat? There are leftovers,» she said and turned towards the kitchen. 

«Go to bed Aunt May,» I said with a soft smile and placed my hand on her shoulder. «I’m planning on going to bed,» I said and she nodded before wishing me good night and heading for her room. 

 

I only stood there for a little while admiring my aunt, she was such a strong woman. She was getting older and older by the day, but she really fought hard to keep me in school. She didn’t like it that I got a job to help her pay the bills, and wouldn’t accept the money until I told her I knew she was having problems with owing money. She was very ashamed, but I guess we both were just as stubborn. Me wanting to help, and her trying to shield me from her problems, not wanting me to worry. 

 

I went upstairs and just as I touched the handle of my bed room door my Spider-sense went haywire! What was wrong? My heart sped up and pumped as fast as anything, was it a burglar? I opened my bedroom door quickly barging into my room, almost falling a little disgracefully in the process. I was extremely baffled by what I saw. A red and black -suited man lying in my bed. 

 

«Good evening Peter Benjamin Parker,» He said as he put his hands behind his head. I just had to play along of course. Peter Parker didn’t know who Deadpool was after all. 

«Who are you and what are you doing in my room?» I asked as I closed the door behind me, did he know I was Spider-man? 

«I’m sorry for inviting myself in, but I just came to ask about the city’s famous tourist attraction,» He said, he obviously found his own words amusing and he chuckled lowly to himself. 

«What?» I said, acting oblivious. 

«Spider-boy,» he said as he stretched a little. «I heard you were friends,» he added.

«Friends and friends, I take his picture for the Daily Bugle,» I said and put my bag down carefully, I needed to act threatened, he was a large man with weapons and a mask after all. Every none-super human should be very scared. 

«I see you have your camera back,» he said looking at the camera hanging on a shoulder trap. 

«Yeah..» I said and placed the camera on my desk, again very carefully, not taking my eyes off Deadpool. 

«Wanna take my picture?» He asked and posed on my bed. «Come on, I’ll be a better model than Spider-boy,» he said, again humor in his voice. Everything was just a joke to him it seemed. 

I didn’t know how to respond, I couldn’t really say yes, I had no interest in taking pictures of Deadpool in my own room after all, but then again I couldn’t say no, my aunt was sleeping in another room in the house and I couldn’t put her in danger. 

 

«I-» I started but Deadpool cut me off. 

«Draw me like one of your french girls,» he said and stretched all out on the bed. 

«I’m sorry, I’m only a photographer,» I said and had to hold back a sigh. «Now tell me what you want,».

«Only a photographer?» He said, and I got really scared he’d figured out I was Spider-man after all. «A nerd,» he said as he looked around my room. «A photographer and a nerd,» he said and sat up, something that felt a little threatening. 

«You still haven’t answered my question,» I asked, a little louder. I was getting pretty angry, but I couldn’t even show it. I just had to remain calm. 

«What do you know about Spider-man?» he asked, his voice sounding a little more serious than usual, something I actually found very strange, I was used to the sexually harassing Deadpool after all. He’d been hanging around for months after all, and I was running into him more than I needed, and just a couple of weeks ago he had started to play the game of needing to be rescued. 

«Not much,» I said, «I know what most people know about him,» I said and shrugged a little. 

«..and what is that?» Deadpool asked, «His Facebook, Twitter and Instagram?» He joked and got up from my bed, facing me. I decided to back off a little, I was just Peter Parker after all, a science nerd and photographer, a boy who got beat up by Flash Thompson. 

«You know.. the usual, that he saves people and is some kind of Super-Hero,» I hated using the term Super-Hero, but I guess I would have to use it. 

«So you don’t know who he is?» he asked and moved closer, very intimidatingly. I backed up against the wall but he was standing right in the front of me and I couldn’t really move anywhere without revealing to him I was the Spider-man. 

«N-no, of course not,» I said and cleared my throat, pressing myself against the wall, it was very uncomfortable standing like this, having him look down on me with his masked face. He leaned down and I shrugged away from him slightly.

 

«Leave this visit out next time you see Spidey,» he whispered into my ear. Then he turned and stepped away from me. 

 

«Have a good night then Parker,» he said before jumping out of the window. 

 

I stood pressed against the wall for a little while considering following him and beating him up, but I decided that I should just do what he wanted. 

I sighed, it was hard keeping this meeting away from Spider-man, but I would definitely not let him know Spider-man knew of this. 

 

I went to bed, but was unable to sleep. All I could think of was that I needed to be much more careful. Deadpool had most likely seen my name on my camera and then found me through public search. 

What did he want from me? It didn’t seem like he was going to kill me, he’d tried it ages ago if that was the case. Maybe someone wanted him to find out my secret identity? I had no idea what he wanted, but I needed to find out. I needed to snoop just as much as him. 


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool wants to find out Spider-man's secret identity for some unknown reason and gets Spider-man's personal photographer Peter Parker on the case of helping him. Unknowing to him that Peter Parker is the neighbor hood friendly Spider-man. Peter always puts him off the track and leaves Deadpool in the dark. Peter and Wade eventually become friends or maybe even more than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, which was also submitted on Tumblr. I know it's a very slow build up, but again, bear with me.

Again I was standing in some empty dark alley. Well empty beside the shit-head that had again managed to trick me into coming for his rescue. It was about a week since he’d been in Peter Parker’s room, and I had pretended I knew nothing about it.  ****

«Again Spidey?» He said mockingly and placed his hands onto his hips triumphantly. All I could do was cover my face with my hand a little, a bit ashamed and very frustrated. It wasn’t that I was doing anything wrong in coming to _his_ rescue though. All I knew was that someone was in trouble and that they needed help. It wasn’t wrong of me. 

«Enough,» I said and climbed down from the roof top, down to his level. 

He looked down on me as soon as I was standing in the front of him. I actually liked it better when he looked up to me. 

«I need you to stop this,» I said and stepped up to him, puffing myself up a little. He was much broader than me, well most guys were broader, which was why I was picked on in school. 

«Whatcha gonna do Spidey-poo?» he said, handling the words like a nursery rhyme, I only rolled my eyes. 

«I’ll have to kick your ass I’m afraid,» I said, it was a threat, but not that he didn’t expect it. 

«Come on then,» he said and shifted his stance. Was it a fight he wanted? Well then he would get it. 

 

I didn’t wait until he’d unsheated his swords before I planted my knee into under his jaw, kicking him and he stumbled backwards hitting the wall with a thud. 

«Damn,» He said with a muffled voice as he rubbed his jaw. «That will hurt in the morning,» he said in the same humored tone that he used to. 

«There will be more where that came from,» I said mockingly back at him. 

He didn’t reach for any of his weapons as he stumbled forwards towards me, he didn’t act threatening, but I knew he was very unpredictable. I couldn’t let myself let my guard down just yet. 

«I think I broke a tooth,» he mumbled as he seemed to explore the tooth with his tongue, making his words even more muffled under his mask. 

«I’m not even sorry,» I said and crossed my arms, getting a little comfortable. I soon let my arms fall to my sides, I needed to be alert. 

«Great now I need to see a dentist, I hate dentists,» He said sounding a little depressed, but it was just his weird ways. I didn’t think much about it. «You’ll have to hold my hand through it,» he said and pointed at me as if he was utterly and completely betrayed.

«I think you’ll manage,» I said and as soon as I did he placed his hand onto his heart as if he was hurt by my words. 

«Y-you break my heart Spidey,» he said sounding sad. «I thought we had something special?» he said and sniffled. 

«As special as two rocks on either side of the planet,» I said rather coldly. «Are you done now? Can I leave?» I soon said, I really had to get going after all. What happened then was rather fuzzy, I don’t think my Spider-sense went off, why hadn’t it gone off? Deadpool had moved in on me and pressed me against the brick wall, I was in fact in shock that my Spider-sense hadn’t gone off and wondered what Deadpool wanted now, was he going to attack me? It didn’t seem like it but he was looking down at me while pinning me to the wall so it was either that or molesting me. 

 

I struggled to get out of his grip but he had a very good grip onto me and even though I seemed to be physically stronger than him, he wasn’t weak and managed to hold me in position. 

«Let go of me,» I huffed angrily as I struggled but he locked my wrists against the brick wall with his hands before he leaned down. What the hell was he going to do? This was seriously not funny! It suddenly felt a lot like the time in my room when he’d whispered into Peter Parker’s ear, but this time I was Spider-man, I was strong and would easily fight Deadpool hand-to-hand. 

 

Before I knew it was all over, he’d pressed his and my mask together kissing me before he let go of me and stepped away. 

 

«Just a good night kiss Spidey-babe,» he said happily as he walked off. I didn’t move or make a sound until he was out of the alley. Then I groaned loudly, what the hell was wrong with that man. I considered running after him, bashing his head in with my fist, but at the same time I just wanted to finish my patrol and go home. 

 

I did the latter one and was soon at home lying in my bed feeling both frustrated and angry. I regretted that I hadn’t punched him. My fist felt like a magnet being pulled to his face, but as any other magnet being out of reach of their other part was very un-effective. 

 

I was about to drift into sleep when someone knocked onto the window behind the curtains, and I could only imagine who it was. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room to see if anything was being exposed before I went to the window, pulling the curtains seeing the stupid man on the other side sitting there like a cat being expected to be let in. I opened the window carefully and stuck my head out. 

 

«What do you want now?» I asked, the annoyance in my tone wasn’t avoidable, not only had he kept me from falling asleep but the happening earlier as well. Deadpool only tilted his head a little before I noticed that his mask shifted, he was grinning underneath the clothing. 

«Did I wake you?» he asked, trying to make his voice sound cute. 

«Yes,» I said, I was not letting him in, he could talk from the window. 

«Oh, sorry then,» he said and awkwardly scratched his head while shrugging. 

«What do you want?» I asked, looking at him pressing my lips together in anger as I looked at him. I wanted to kick him off the roof, but I couldn’t really do it. Peter Parker currently hated having a secret identity! 

 

«I just wanted to talk,» he said. I must have been hearing things. 

«What?» I said a little baffled. 

«I wanted to talk,» he said. Why in the world would this man want to speak to me, well  I actually could come up with several reasons. He was suspicious of me being Spider-man, he was suspicious to me knowing who Spider-man was, planning on using me to get to Spider-man or he simply wanted to talk, because he was actually interested in having a conversation with a human being. I was betting on the three first ones. 

«About Spider-man?» I asked and raised an eyebrow. 

«Yeah, among other things,» He said and his mask shifted as he grinned beneath it. I could only sigh, I didn’t even reply, he could speak if he needed to. 

«So, I’m trying to find out his identity,» he said, it didn’t come as a shock, but it was very threatening hearing him say it out loud. 

«Y-yes?» I replied, I suddenly was a bit more interested in what he had to say. 

«I’ll pay you to help me,» he said, pretty straight forward. I was actually a little startled. 

«Why do you need to find out his identity?» I asked, it was something I wondered after all. 

«Personal reasons, sweet-pea» he said a little smoothly. Well that could mean anything. 

«You’re not going to kill the Spider-man?» I asked very carefully, I didn’t think he was going to, but I needed to ask him some questions. 

«No, I’m not going to kill him,» he said and seemed a little bothered that I’d ask. 

«Well.. I don’t want to help unless I know what you’re going to do to him,» I said, being stubborn. Something I probably shouldn’t be. 

He looked at me, I felt his eyes pierce into me even if I couldn’t see his eyes. 

«What I’m going to do to him?» He said and let out a chuckle. «That sounded almost a little dirty,» he said and seemed to be a little amused for a second. «As I said personal reasons,» he soon said and scratched his head again. 

«I’m not helping you then,» I said. 

 

He looked at me as if he was surprised I wouldn’t bend to his will. 

«I’ll just have to make you then,» he said and my Spider-sense went off right before he kicked me inside my room, I could have avoided it, but again, I was Peter Parker. 

 

He stepped inside the room and brushed dirt off his suit. 

«I wanted to be nice about this, but I guess I’ll just have to be a little rough on you,» he said as I stumbled up on my feet. 

«My aunt is sleeping, she’ll call the police if she wakes up,» I said angrily. 

«Let’s hope she doesn’t wake up, for your sake then,» he said as he grabbed my collar and shoved me up against the wall. 

 

I had to pretend struggle, and pretending to be unsuccessful. What I didn’t do for my own secret identity. I huffed and puffed in anger. Oh I wanted to punch him so very much. 

 

He rolled his head on his neck, making it crack. 

«Here I just wanted to know a little more about my Spidey-babe,» he said, his voice sounding scarily playful, I couldn’t let him kill or hurt me badly and would most likely have to give up and resist him if this went bad. My heart was beating faster and faster in my chest, there was something about the tone in his voice, it was the same playful Deadpool, but with the intention of hurting someone, possibly murder. 

«To sell him out?» I huffed, it was a question, but he really didn’t seem like he would be answering questions right now. 

«Sell him out?» He said he sounded very questioning. «Why would I sell that cute-butt out?» he asked as he picked up one of his guns as he held me by the collar with the other hand. He pressed the gun agains my temple and things suddenly got very urgent. I squeezed my eyes shut, I had to say something I had to give up, or else he would shoot me. 

 

«I’ll help!» I squeaked and again he had changed in seconds, the gun was removed from my temple and he was grinning beneath his mask, he let go of me and backed off before seating down on my bed. 

 

«Great that’s what I would like to hear,» 

 

I breathed out and leaned against the wall, I would really need some therapy if this continued. 

«So what’s your plan?» I asked, it was obviously not my call after all. He laid down on my bed and put his arms behind his head as if he was thinking about it. 

 

«You have weird skills of tracking him, don’t you?» he asked all of a sudden. «Your images are always the best, as if you’ve been tracking him properly and always are at the right place at the right time,» He said. «I’ve been trying to track him, but I always miss him and then he’s gone for the night, he’s like Cinderella, and I’m just trying to give back the shoe he lost,» he said, his voice changing, he sounded like he was dreaming of that actually happening.

«I’d rather say it’s luck,» I said and let out a slight laugh. «I advice you to go around fitting shoes,» I joked. He turned his head and sat up, looking straight at me. 

 

«Would you try it on?» 

 

 

**To be Continued**


	3. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Deadpool becomes friends and Peter notices something about him that he never would have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 3! Which is the first chapter not published first on Tumblr. Still a bit slow, but I'm coming along fine with the story.

I froze a little where I was standing with my back against the wall, I swallowed a lump. Had he just asked me indirectly if I was Spider-man?  ****

He was sitting completely still on the edge of my bed looking at me, I didn’t even know the man could sit still like that. It was almost a bit threatening. 

 

«Why? Do you think that a nerd like me is Spider-man?» I asked and let out a slight, perhaps a little awkward laugh. 

He looked at me for a while, still in silence, as if he was actually thinking about it. 

«Why couldn’t a nerd like you be Spider-man?» he asked and I don’t know if I had already been cold sweating for a while now or if it had just started.

«Several reasons,» I said and let out a troubled huff. 

«Which are?» He said and rested his elbows onto his thighs and resting his head in his hands while looking at me standing all cramped against the wall. 

«Well, look at me, do you really think I could take out anything bigger than my size?» I said trying I could knock him off the trail by my smaller build. 

«Last time I checked Spiders could carry at least two times their own weight,» he said. 

«Who’s the nerd now?» I said. Still I wondered how he knew that, had he checked it up just because he was looking for Spider-man?

«Hey I do research! I _borrowed_ this picture book about Spiders in the library,» he said and I had to hold back a snort. 

«Did you think there would be a picture of Spider-man in there?» I asked, mocking him a little. I probably shouldn’t but I couldn’t resist. 

«Oh shut up!» he said, and he actually sounded a little flustered and it made me feel as if I was holding into the power again. «Whatever dude,» he said and got up. Was he leaving? I hoped so. 

«I’ll come back tomorrow with a plan, Pookie» he said. Which meant he hadn’t blown my cover. 

 

He soon left me so I could go to bed, I closed the window an pulled the curtains shut before going to bed. The body heat of the other still was stuck in my sheets, bothering enough, but I fell asleep anyway. 

 

 

___________

 

 

Deadpool had visited me the next day and all of a sudden weeks had passed. He’d come over at least every second day, sometimes just hanging and other times asking about my progress. In the beginning I had hated it, but I had only now realized how lonely he seemed. 

 

I was doing homework by my desk as he laid in my bed like a girl in love waving his legs around, sometimes snoozing off and sometimes playing on a Gameboy. I didn’t really mind as long as I got my homework done. 

 

When I finished he was snoozing off, I looked at him from my chair, seeing him lying there almost as if his body was dislocated or something I only shook my head a little, then I noticed. His mask. He’d fumbled around so much that his neck and jaw was visible from where I sat. On a normal occasion it would probably not be so much of a big deal, had it not been for the scarred tissue I saw, or was it a rash? I studied it from where I sat, no wonder he wore a mask. I couldn’t help but to be a little curious and I stealthily got up from my chair and went to have a closer look. For scientific reasons of course, nothing more. 

 

I crouched beside the bed and looked at his exposed skin, it didn’t seem like it was only his neck and jaw, it would seem it covered most of the man’s face if not all of it. I didn’t touch him of course. I wasn’t going to be disrespectful, but I found it to be very interesting and it made me realize that I was in fact very intrigued by him. 

 

I soon went back to my chair and turned my back to him, I didn’t want him to know I saw, he probably didn’t want people to see after all and I was going to be respectful of that. I stretched and leaned back in the chair a little, yawning loudly on purpose. 

«There all done,» I said to myself. I heard him yawn behind me and heard him shuffle as he woke up. «Are you sleeping?» I asked before I carefully turned. He dragged down his mask just as I turned and I only raised an eyebrow at him. 

«Naw, just dozed off a little,» he said and cleared his throat it sounded hoarse, he had obviously not just been dozing off a little. 

 

I put my things into my backpack, noticing the Spider-man mask in one of the pockets, I quickly closed the bag before turning making a face. 

«Gosh I’m actually really hungry,» I said and looked at the clock it was 10pm. I sighed to myself, I should have been out patrolling today, but with Deadpool showing up in the after noon just to hang makes me unable to do that, why in the world was I actually putting up with this. The man seemed lonely of course, obviously he used his plan on finding out who Spider-man as an excuse to hang around, and when he didn’t. He was bothering Spider-man. 

 

«Want to have something to eat?» I asked, «I’m sure there are leftovers after dinner,» I said, being polite, he was probably hungry himself, he’d been here for hours and I wasn’t planning on being mean to him by going to get only something for myself, he wasn’t really that bad after all, as long as he didn’t put his boots in my bed that was. 

 

«Nah, I’m fine,» he said, but as he did his stomach growled, telling me otherwise. I only raised an eyebrow at him as I got up from my chair. «-maybe a sandwich would be nice,» he said. «Unless you have tacos?» he said and I could see the light of hope beam from him. 

«Sorry, my Aunt isn’t really into mexican,» I said and held back a snicker, he really enjoyed tacos. I saw the hope disappear from him and he acted sad. 

«How about spaghetti?» I asked and his mood changed again. 

«Ah Italianos!» he said in an italian accent and he expressed his enthusiasm with his hands. 

«I’ll take that as a yes then,» I said and turned to head out the door.

«Sì, señor Pete!» I heard him say before I closed the door. I hoped Aunt May didn’t hear him and wonder who was visiting, she would want to meet him after all. She was that kind of person, I’d rather have them not meeting. 

 

Soon I had heated up the food and was on my way upstairs with two plates, I tried to be quick about it, I didn’t want him snooping too much. I had hid my suit of course especially when he was coming over so frequently, but you never knew if he would snoop. He already had expressed thinking I was Spider-man at some point, of course it didn’t seem like he thought we were the same now, he treated us very different, well I treated him differently as well, but that was a bit different. 

 

I came into my room again with the plates. He was currently reading a comic book that had been in my shelf. 

«You like superheroes Petey?» He asked, seeming interested in getting my answer. 

«Yeah, I mean..what boy doesn’t,» I replied and made a grimace as I handed him the plate before I sat down on my chair by my desk facing him. 

«I see, that is interesting..» he said and put the comic away, it looked like he was thinking about something, then he looked down into the spaghetti picking up the fork a little hesitantly. 

«What’s wrong?» I asked, but then I remembered his skin, I knew I was right when I thought he was self conscious about it. 

«Uh, nothing,» he said, «Just don’t have that much of an appetite,» He said and put the fork down. 

«I can turn around if you want,» I said, somewhat hinting that I knew somewhat of what was underneath his mask, I just wanted him to know it was fine. He went silent for a while, glaring at me. 

«When did you see?» He asked very calmly, but there was this feeling that he seemed upset about it. 

«When you snoozed off in my bed,» I said carefully back. «Your mask slipped up, I’m sorry,». 

 

He got silent again, obviously thinking again. 

«-and you didn’t -I mean you weren’t disgusted?» He asked. 

«Why would I be?» I asked. «There’s nothing wrong with it,». 

 

He looked at me again for a while. I hadn’t touched my spaghetti yet, not until he’d started, so I simply looked back at him. 

 

Soon he moved his hand up to his face and pulled the mask up  pulling it up, uncovering his chin, mouth and nose. I was right it seemed to be a part of his whole face, it wasn’t really the best looking skin condition, but that didn’t really matter, I was not going to be an ass about it, he seemed truly upset about disgusting me about it. So I simply smiled at him and he actually smiled back before he dug into the spaghetti happily. 

 

I watched him eat for a little while before I ate, it was just this thing of seeing him smile, he seemed truly happy after all and just couldn’t help but to feel a little happy myself. 

 

When he finished eating he pulled his mask down and put the plate on the desk on top of my empty one. 

«I guess I need to go out looking for Spidey,» he said, «I can’t let him off this easily he said and chuckled evilly. I only shook my head, I would have to go out after him ending up meeting him just like usual. It was a little sketchy, but I couldn’t really avoid being Spider-man, after all he would notice if I didn’t go out. 

«Good night then, Deadpool,» I said as he started to climb out of the window. 

«Wade,» He said as he was outside, looking inside at me. «My name’s Wade,» he said and smiled at me from the looks of it. 

«Good night then Wade,» I corrected. Had he just told me his name? I blinked a couple of times, well he probably didn’t take his secret identity the same way as me. I knew why he wore a mask after all, and it didn’t seem to be anything about identity. 

«Good night Petey,» he almost giggled as he went out into the night. 

 

Had I just become his friend? 

 

I looked after him for a little while before changing into my Spider-suit and climbing out of the window heading out into the same night as Dea- Wade. 

 

________

 

«Why, Hello there sexy,» I heard the all too familiar voice say from behind me one place. I only looked over my shoulder slightly where I was standing on top of the not so high building. He’d obviously seen me and climbed up. 

«Deadpool,» I greeted. «Not doing mischief today I see?» I said mockingly and he only laughed as he came up to me. 

«You know Spidey-boy,» He started and put an arm over my shoulder, I only sighed when he did. 

«What?» I asked, I sounded very frustrated.

«How about the two of us go find somewhere a bit more private,» he purred seductively as he pulled me closer to him. I was quick to push him off of course. 

«No thanks, I’d rather swing my way home,» 

«Well I need you to swing my way,» the taller man said with the same seductive tone. I only shook my head and let out a amused huff, something Wade took as a positive thing and moved closer to me again as he placed two fingers over his mouth through his mask kissing his fingers before he pressed his fingers agains my mask. 

«Cute,» Was all I could say, I was getting quite used to his seducing gestures towards me, and I really didn’t care, it wasn’t something to punch him in the face for anymore, well especially now when Peter Parker was friends with him. 

 

I sat down on the edge of the building and looked over the neighborhood there wasn’t much going on, at least not something the cops couldn’t take care of, Wade seated beside me, like an almost normal person for a second, but not for long.

 

«Y’know, we could just stay here as well,» he said. «Love makin’ on a rooftop in the moonlight!» he said and tackled me to the ground at the edge of the building, giggling loudly. 

«Get off Deadpool,» I huffed in annoyance, but he seemed to have been boosted with confidence and didn’t even budge. He looked down at me and again he kissed me through the the two masks, I felt his lips through the fabric pressing against mine, it was a weird sensation, if I could call it a sensation at all.

 

I pushed him off right after. I wasn’t planning on letting him have any more fun, and I felt rather flustered as well because of it all.

«I bet you’re blushing now,» he said as he stood a couple of meters away from me.

«Fuck you,» I said before I fled.

«I love you Spidey,» he shouted after me with a giddy voice, what he wouldn’t do to make me feel embarrassed. 

 

 

**To be continued**


	4. Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ends up walking around the city looking for Spider-man with Wade. Unsuccessfully of course as the one and only neighborhood friendly Spider-man was walking by Wade's side. Peter is still wondering about Wade's true motive and after a unwanted event he manage to ask Wade about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT] Fixed up some past tense and present tense in the story to avoid confusion.

About two weeks later I had decided I would need to leave before Wade showed up, I actually needed to start doing my usual rounds again. Of course Wade wouldn’t notice, because he was hanging with me, but the public would start to notice and I wouldn’t want any words about it from the Daily Bugle. 

 

Of course it wasn’t as if  I didn’t want to hang with Wade, he was a cool guy and I had actually learned to enjoy his company, at least a little. Though it came with very many different complications when I couldn’t tell him I was Spider-man, but that was how it was going to be, it was too dangerous for Aunt May if he knew. 

 

I had put on my suit beneath my sweatshirt and pants and was about to put on my backpack when the all so very familiar red and black suited man jumped in the window. 

 

«Yo, Petey,» He said and waved at me happy to see me. «Going somewhere?» he asked when he saw me with shoes and about to pick up my backpack. Damn it, I didn’t manage to go before he came. 

«Y-yeah,» I stuttered a little, I didn’t quite know what to say. 

«Pictures of Spidey?» He asked and made a spider figure with his hands, those you would make with a light to make shadow creatures, I couldn’t help but to smile a little. 

«Yeah, maybe,» I said. It was my job after all so it wouldn’t be weird if I was going out to take pictures. 

«I’ll tag along,» He said straight away. «-I mean if you want me to,» he then added. He was actually taking me into consideration. Not that just him coming with me was a huge problem! I couldn’t be Spider-man and Peter Parker at the same time, so there would be no Spider-man to take pictures off, but it would also be weird to say no to him. Ugh I just wanted to pull my hair.

«Sure,» I said and smiled at him grabbing my camera and my backpack. Well Spider-man had nights off too, so it wouldn’t be totally weird not meeting him. I would just have to tell Wade I wasn’t always lucky in finding him, it would seem believable. 

«I’ll meet you downstairs then,» he said and went out the window again, I would have to take the stairs, telling Aunt May where I was going in the mean time. 

 

 

________

 

 

Hours went by as we _looked_ for Spider-man, without a luck of course, the one and only Spider-man was walking right beside Wade. 

«I’m telling you we need to call for help from one of the back-alleys!» He said and started heading into a different direction than me. 

«No! Wade!» I shouted after him, but he was already on his way into a alleyway and was soon out of sight. He was just so damned stubborn! 

 

I went after him I couldn’t make him stand there and shout like a fool. 

«Come back here!» I shouted after him but just as I was about to run in after him two hooded guys bumped into me, and it was an accident. 

«Look where you’re goin’ kid,» One of them said and the other one soon stood behind me, blocking me from running away. 

«Yeah, look where you’re goin’,» The other one said, it was obvious who was the boss of the two. 

«I’m so sorry, please let me past, I’m in a hurry,» I said, or tried. I knew they wouldn’t just let me go so easily, they were those kinds of people. 

«Is that a camera?» One of the dudes said and pointed at the camera I had hung over my shoulder. 

«Uh..» I said, I couldn’t really let them take my camera, then I wouldn’t have any way to make money, and I couldn’t really buy a new one without an income. 

«How about.. we take it of yer hands?» The first dude said I covered my camera with my hand. 

«No, I’m sorry but you can’t have my camera,» I said. Ugh, hadn’t Wade been right in the alleyway behind me I could have kicked their butts, but I couldn’t do that. Wade would ask questions. 

«Oh?» The first guy said and puffed up his chest, «Hear that Bobby?» He said and looked at his buddy behind me. 

«I guess we need to teach this kid a lesson, you can’t just walk into someone and not offer them an apologetic gift!» The first guy said, and with that this Bobby grabbed into me, holding me while his friend prepared himself to punch me. I could take the beating, it was fine, as long as they didn’t hurt my camera. 

 

It hurt when the first fist hit my face, straight into my cheek bone, it would surely swell. The second fist wasn’t any less, right into my jaw. I counted the hits, three, four, five to the face, my lip split open, and it hurt, not as much as it would if I had not secretly been Spider-man of course, but Aunt May would surely worry about me. Another three-four punches into my gut. 

«You know what, I don’t want your camera,» The guy then said and gave this Bobby a look, who ripped the camera from me and threw it into the ground before stomping on it, I could hear the lens break, and it truly broke my heart. 

 

«Hey!» A familiar voice shouted, «Who didn’t invite me to the party?» He said. 

«Shit!» The one who was not Bobby hissed and started dashing down the street. Bobby soon followed of course, releasing me from his grip letting me sink to my knees. I wiped blood from my mouth as I looked down on my camera, sighing very unhappily to myself. 

«Petey?» Wade was suddenly beside me, if only he’d shown up a bit sooner.. I didn’t reply though, I would sat there a little, what was I going to do now? I could not afford a new Camera. I guess I would have to sell my laptop. Well, I had to make money, so I needed to have a camera. 

«You alright?» The mercenary asked as he crouched beside me. 

«Yeah,» I huffed with a bloody nose. «Can’t take any more pictures though,» I said and added an awkward, pitiful laugh. 

«Oh..» He replied and looked at the broken electronic in the front of my knees. «I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-» I cut him off, I knew what he was going to say. 

«It’s not your fault, it’s mine for carrying my camera on my shoulder,» I said with a shrug before getting up on my feet. You didn’t finish your sentence, even though I had the feeling of you wanting to. 

 

Wade also got up and looked at me.

«Now, let’s take a look at your face,» he said, he had the same foolish voice he used normally, but there was a hint of guilt there as well. 

«I’m fine,» I said and brushed him off when he tried to touch my face. 

«No, let me see,» he said and grabbed both the sides of my face a little roughly, it stung and I winced in pain and hissed slightly. 

«I’m sorry,» He said lowly, almost carefully as if his voice would hurt me if he spoke louder. I felt my face become rather hot. Well it was already quite hot as it was swelling, but this was something different. 

«It’s okay,» I said, I was glad it was dark, or he would probably see my cheeks redden, but I don’t think he would have been able to see it even if it was light or not, I had been roughly beaten after all and my face was probably all kinds of shades. 

«Let’s go get you cleaned up, there’s a Taco-Bell right around the corner here,» Wade said and acted positive about it, you were just trying to make me feel better, but I didn’t feel so good, I’d just lost my source of income. 

 

We went to Taco-Bell, just like you wanted, you went to order your weight in tacos while I went to the restrooms to review my face. I was glad it didn’t seem all to bad, I’m supposed to be able to take a beating after all. A bruise on my left cheek bone and a slightly swollen bottom lip that was bleeding, it had seemed much worse on the street. I cleaned my face with water and grabbed with me a bit of wet paper to press onto my lip. 

 

I soon went out to see Wade sit by one of the tables furthest away from people in a corner with his back against the world. I didn’t blame him and I went up to him and sat down across from him he was already stuffing himself and only waved at me as his mouth was now filled with tacos. I couldn’t help but to shake my head and laugh. 

«I  see you have found your natural habitat,» I said. He only mumbled something back, but it wasn’t even remotely recognizable. 

 

He pushed over a frozen drink, I didn’t notice it was two on the table. He pointed to his cheek while chewing and then at me. Was it for my swollen cheek? 

«Thanks,» I said and picked it up, pressing it lightly against my cheek. Thankfully this would cancel out the blush that was spreading over my face. 

 

_Oh God Peter get a grip_. 

 

I watched him eat as I had my drink, Wade had offered me a taco, but I’d declined. I wasn’t really up for eating, and spicy food wasn’t really what my lip needed right now. 

 

___________

 

When he finally seemed to finish I had still half of my drink left, which meant we could at least sit here for a bit. 

 

«So, Wade, tell me why you’re so fascinated by Spider-man?» I asked as he pulled down his mask, we had already had this conversation, but we were friends now, so I could get a better answer this time. 

«Why are you so fascinated about superheroes?» Wade asked back, and I was a bit bothered that he avoided my question, but I decided to answer. 

«Well, they are role models,» I started, «They have their policies trying to make the world a better place by following their own proclaimed policy,» I said. «..and they are able to carry so much responsibilities without breaking down,» I said before I took a sip from my cup. Wade only looked at me, as if he was slightly jealous by my words, I didn’t need to see his face to know. It was just the way he got silent. 

«I understand,» He said, «Well, at least I’m not wearing my underpants outside,» He said and started chuckling by himself. 

 

«Now answer my question,» I said, digging again. 

«Uh, what question?» He started, «Oh, yeah that,» He was obviously trying to avoid answering. I wondered why, it wasn’t as if it would affect me, well it would, but Wade didn’t know that, so he shouldn’t have any problems in telling Peter Parker. 

«Spider-man,» I said and stirred the frozen drink with the straw, it was already half-melted, but it made it easier to drink. 

 

For the first time I actually couldn’t read the expression underneath his mask, and I sat there looking at him, wondering. 

 

«Uh well it’s kinda hard to explain..» He said and scratched his head a little awkwardly. 

«Try,» I said, giving him my complete focus. 

«I can’t,» He said and laughed. «I don’t know how,» He shrugged a little. 

«Are you on a job?» I asked, digging again. 

«No,» He replied quite fast, as if he was afraid I would think that. 

«Then what?» I asked as I continued stirring. 

«It’s stupid,» He said, and actually acted shy where you sat, and I couldn’t help but to think he was acting a little cute. 

 

_Oh God Peter Benjamin Parker, stop this now_! 

 

«Nothing is stupid,» I said, that was a lie, there was in fact very many things that were stupid, I used to think he was one of those things. 

«This is, it truly is,» Wade said and let out a chuckle.

«Why?» I asked, tilting my head a little to the side narrowing my eyebrows, I was getting a little frustrated about his inability to answer. 

«Wouldn’t you think having a crush like a little school girl on a unknown masked man is stupid?» He asked, and puffed up a little as he laughed at himself, acting all cool about it, as if he wasn’t being serious at all. 

«What?» I said, I was a little confused, was he trying to avoid answering or was this what he were going on about? «You have a crush on Spider-man?» I asked, almost a bit shocked. When he didn’t reply, especially the way he sat, prepared for taking in my reaction, it was pretty much confirmed. 

«Seriously?» I said, a bit loud even. A couple sitting a few tables away from us turned to look. «Seriously?» I repeated, lower this time. 

«What is a man supposed to do when that Spider-babe flings himself around with that cute ass,» He said and sighed happily or unhappily? I didn’t know. «It’s truly unsettling, and I can’t even tap that!» Wade exclaimed with true frustration with both words and gestures. 

 

I usually wasn’t affected by his words when I was Spider-man, him commenting on my butt and so on and on, but I couldn’t help but to feel my face heat up, and I was sure he saw the blush spread like wildfire across my face. 

 

«Oh,» I said a little high-pitched. 

«What’cha blushing for?» Wade asked you seemed a little humored that I reacted this way to his revelation.  

«-I -I just didn’t think that was the reason,» I stuttered a little, I truly didn’t to be honest. It somewhat made me a little happy. Like, I was relieved, well I was relieved, he wasn’t planning to kill me, or hunt down my family or anything like that, as I had imagined before, but I was not just relieved in that way.. 

 

_Peter Benjamin Parker, what would your uncle say if he could see you right now!?_

 

«Shocking?» He asked. I could only nod a bit. Suddenly the deal with the camera didn’t seem so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something is starting to happen! At least some emotions are flying around by now.


	5. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter refuses a gift from Wade, but Wade is just as stubborn as Peter about it. Wade let's out his worries about his appearance, making Peter feel awful, what's Peter going to do to make Wade feel better about himself?

Wade followed me home that night, something I appreciated though I didn’t need it. He didn’t even question why Spider-man wasn’t out that night, and only said something along the lines of maybe he was out on a date with his cute little girlfriend or something. I had only laughed along with him. I knew he was joking, but I couldn’t help but to sniff out some jealousy in his words. Though Spider-man hadn’t been out on a date with _his cute little girlfriend_ , he’d been out looking for _himself_ with a man that liked his butt. 

 

It had been a strange night. I was mentally tired when I came home and laid down onto my bed. All the flushed up feelings that just really was in the way, especially after Wade had told me that he liked _me_ , well not Peter, but Spider-man. It was just a little too much, perhaps I had been alone for too long. Aunt May had warned me, she had wanted me to go out like normal young people, meet a cute girl that I would go on dates with. _A hard thing to do when you’re a homewrecking-machine that crawls on walls._

 

I only sighed before I went to sleep. 

 

___________

 

 

Wade didn’t show up to my house the next day, which I found as a perfect opportunity to go out to patrol. I was sure I would meet the man, he was surely out there somewhere, looking for me. 

 

I started to wonder if he might have been worried when I wasn’t out last night, it made my stomach tickle a little but I soon cleared my throat and shrugged the feeling off. I don’t have time for this right now I thought to myself as I swung into the center of town. It seemed like a silent night, I was glad there wasn’t anything going on. 

 

Then my Spider-sense went off, and I turned to see what had caused it and barely dodged a bullet coming in my direction, I could see the figure on top of a roof-top. I couldn’t really believe it at first, then I got extremely angry. That damned Wade. 

 

I charged him in seconds planting my knee in his face, sending him flying a couple of feet. 

«What the hell is wrong with you?» I barked and soon stood over him, stepping on him, keeping him down. 

«Oh Spidey, I really like this position,» He purred seductively. He didn’t even try to get out. «It’s a nice view,» he then added and I wouldn’t have reacted before, but after yesterday I would surely react to that. 

 

«Oh shut up,» I said and released him, letting him stand up, which he did. 

«I love winning,» he hummed to himself as he brushed dust off his suit. 

«Now why the hell did you shoot at me?» I barked, I wasn’t done about that. 

«Well, I felt stood up,» He said and pouted underneath his mask. 

«Stood up?» I asked, I was a bit confused. Did he mean when Spider-man didn’t show up yesterday?

«I looked all around for you, but I had to cancel all reservations,» he said with a hopeless sigh. 

«Well I do have a life beside you,» I said sounding annoyed. It was weird how much Deadpool could annoy Spider-man, but how much Wade could put butterflies in Peter Parker’s stomach. 

 

 _Did I just admit that to myself?_  

 

«What a sad life that must be,» Wade said and shook his head as if he was disappointed. 

«At least people don’t shoot me,» I hissed as I went for the edge of the building. I wasn’t letting him get to me this time, I would just leap off and go. 

«I’d shoot at you in another way if you’d let me,» You teased and I felt my cheeks heat up, how could he say stuff like that with a straight face? I actually forgot who I was dealing with for a second, this was Deadpool. It wasn’t surprising at all. 

 

I leaped away and went pretty much straight home after changing identity of course. I felt embarrassed and angry at him. He could be so unreasonable! 

 

I only charged upstairs as I got home, Aunt May had only asked me how I was before I had disappeared, I felt a little bad, but I just needed to be alone for a little while. 

 

As soon as I got into my room I noticed something, on my desk, a box. I went over to look at it, I was suspicious of course, it hadn’t been there when I went out of course. Maybe Aunt May had put it here, I seriously doubted it. 

 

«2 Petey» I read, written with the number, two. I shook my head a little. That bastard I thought. 

«Compensation for helping me,» was written with shabby letters. Compensation? I had in fact almost forgotten about my camera, but I soon remembered when I looked at the box. It wasn’t a shabby old camera like my old one, it was brand new, probably the latest model, and it was digital. I looked at it and I really wanted to open it up and flicker with it, testing it out, but I couldn’t accept this, it was too much. As much as I wanted to keep it, I couldn’t, I had pride. So I left the box sit on my desk, untouched. 

 

So Wade had been over at my place while I was gone? Thinking about it changed my whole mood again, from Spider-man’s anger towards the unreasonable Deadpool, and to the easily moved by Wade, Peter Parker. 

 

____________

 

I woke up the next day rather late, luckily it was a Saturday and I had no plans, well except from the usual ones. I had planned on taking some Spider-man pictures, but I would have to drop that idea. Couldn’t do much without a camera. I looked over at the brand new camera at the table, sighing. 

 

I got up and did my morning routines, taking a shower, getting dressed, having breakfast, brushing my teeth before returning to my room and when I did I already had gotten visitors. 

 

«Wade!» I said, rather surprised to see him this early in the morning. It was only 10.30 or something. 

«Morning Petey-poo,» He said, he was sitting in my bed with the untouched camera-box in hands. 

«Did you like your gift- uh, compensation,» He said and looked at it, «You haven’t even opened it,» He said and studied the box. 

«I can’t accept it,» I said and sat down beside him on my bed, not close to him of course. 

«Why?» Wade asked and fiddled with the box. 

«It wasn’t your fault that I my camera broke Wade,» I said with a sigh. « Please take it back,». 

«I can’t,» He said, way too casual than I would expect to be normal. 

«Why?» I asked.

«I stole it,» He replied with and laughed a little. 

«What?!» I said and I actually got angry, how dared he bring me stolen goods, what if I was ever caught with them?! 

«I’m joking! Petey, here look, receipt,» He said and pulled a little piece of paper out of some pocket. I looked at it and sighed at least he told the truth. 

«Well now when I know how much it cost you, I’m really not going to accept it from you,» I said and pushed his hand with the receipt back towards him. 

«Well, you’ve been helping me, I wouldn’t really know how to pay you back,» He said pulling his shoulders. «Getting you a new camera was the only thing I could think of,» he said and put the box down into the bed between us. Well when he was saying it like that.. _No_ I couldn’t accept it, I was stubborn like that. 

«I’m sorry but I just can’t,» I said, «It’s not in my policy to accept such gifts,» Wade looked at me for a second before he picked up the little box, breaking the seal, so he couldn’t return it. 

«Well, then you’re borrowing it!» he said, «-and I can’t go back with it. Y’know, broken seal,» he said. All I could do was to smile a little at how stubborn he was going to be, well..borrowing wasn’t a bad thing. I needed the camera after all. 

«Okay,» I said, giving up. 

«Great!» Wade said and threw punches into the air in some kind of victory dance. I only watched him while he did until he started opening the box, pulling out the brand new camera. He looked at me for a slight second before handing me it, I saw the mask shift into a grin. You were pleased with yourself for convincing me. Well convincing and convincing, I had agree’d to take care of it. Borrowing it. Nothing more. 

 

We studied the camera and learned about how it worked, it was very modern so many things would be different, for example the whole deal with the camera having a screen where you could look at the images you’ve taken before printing them out. It was in fact very handy. 

 

Eventually I had put the camera away and we were simply talking about things. I was very subtle when I asked him if he was planning on telling Spider-man how he felt. Wade looked at me and tugged his mask further down his face. 

«No, why would I do that?» he replied with. 

«I don’t know?» I said a little flustered from asking in the first place. Why couldn’t I just let it be? 

«I mean, I don’t think he’d be very fascinated about my appearance.» He said, «I look like some kind of sponge,» He then chuckled, joking about his own appearance, but I knew he only joked about it to feel better. 

«So you think he would reject you because of your appearance?» I asked, looking at him while I did. 

«Well, it’s not like that’s some kind of personal preference,» He started before he came with examples. «Hi I’m Spider-man and I like long walks on the beach, a candle-light dinner in the front of a fire-place and ugly and scarred men,» he said and shrugged. 

«I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to think,» I said as I leaned back into my bed. 

«Well, I do,» Wade said and I actually felt bad for him, thinking about himself in such a way. «Ain’t no one who’s gonna think this is sexy,» He said and pulled the shirt-part of his suit up so I could see his stomach, he was completely hairless it seemed, he was soon to pull it down again when he noticed me staring. I was a little embarrassed about staring, but couldn’t really help it, he was a fascinating person. 

 

He then got silent, and only sat there looking onto the floor. 

«I just want to have somebody not looking at me like I’m some sort of freak,» he said, and I just realized the seriousness of the conversation we were having. His words broke my heart, as I understood very well what he was saying. I might be Spider-man, and be the not so family-friendly Spider-man, but at least I didn’t have anything wrong with my appearance. 

«To just hold my hand, hug me...kiss me,» Wade almost whispered where he was sitting. I felt torn to pieces where I sat. He was so sad, I couldn’t help but to put my hand onto his shoulder to comfort him. 

«Wade..» I whispered softly, trying to be as comforting as possible. He turned to look at me for a slight second before he looked away again, but I reached out and put my hand onto his masked cheek. He looked at me and I blew him a quick smile before I lightly tugged at his mask, revealing his mouth and nose. 

«Petey, what are you-» I didn’t let him finish. I just leaned in and pressed my lips against his. His were rough and salty from wearing the mask all the time, but I didn’t care. 

 

He kissed me back, with lips that craved attention, my stomach fluttered up again with hundreds of newly hatched cocoons, but then it was over. He pushed me off and pulled down his mask, getting up before going out my window, not saying a word. 

 

I only sat there on my bed seeing him flee. Did I do something wrong? 

 

**To be continued..**


	6. Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter who had previously kissed Wade is really having issues with dealing with his emotions, and lashes out on Deadpool when he's Spider-man when he does something Peter doesn't like. Wade also return to Peter in the evening, opening up to him. Who would have thought Wade had brown eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the 6th chapter! Actually almost 1000 words more than the previous chapters, and for a good reason. Enjoy!

I actually cannot believe I did that. Why would I do that?! Kissing Wade.. I touched my bottom lip carefully as I sat there on the edge of my bed, very confused about what had just happened. 

 

I was looking at the open window, the curtains moved slightly from the breeze outside. I sighed as I got up and went to close it, it was beginning to become rather cold, it was the end of September after all. 

 

I stood there looking outside, watching someone walk their dog. I wondered if they had seen him leave? I pressed my lips together, I was actually feeling quite frustrated by his actions, as well as my own. The worst part was perhaps that _I_ , Peter Parker had kissed Wade, not Spider-man kissing Deadpool. Was that why he was upset, because I was Peter, and not Spider-man? All the different thoughts swirled in my head and I was seriously troubled by all of them, I needed to leave the house, get some air. 

 

I did so, and soon I was swinging myself through Manhattan my thoughts almost blocking out everything, but suddenly I found myself in the middle of something. Apparently there was someone robbing a bank, I wouldn’t blame him. Spider-man hadn’t really been out there kicking butts so criminals probably felt that they could do whatever they wanted to. I swung myself around the building entering from above. From what I heard being shouted beneath me there was hostages being held. 

 

 _Head in the game now Spider-man_. 

 

I crawled though a ventilation system until I could hear the hostages crying muffled from somewhere. I soon came to a slight opening so I could look at the situation. There seemed to be six guys, all wearing black hoods. Four of them were watching over the hostages, pointing guns at them, the other two were negotiating with police while planning their escape route it seemed. 

 

I would have to do this without setting the hostages in danger, so I would have to distract them. I was trying to figure out a plan when all of a sudden a distraction came. All the four seemed to be focusing on something across the room and I soon swooped down from the air-went picking up one of the hostages helping her up into the vent. Then the next, and next. I had to hide behind a file-cabinet quickly when they seemed to get back into focus. I had gotten the three to safety, now I only needed to rescue the next six. Whatever had made that distraction for me, I hoped it wasn’t done, because I couldn’t really do much from behind a file-cabinet. 

 

«Hey, where did the other three go?» I heard a muffled man’s voice say. 

«-I-I don’t know, sir,» A terrified female stuttered as a reply.

«Don’t be lyin’ bitch,» He said and I heard him slap her, she screamed painfully and hit the ground. I guess I couldn’t do this calmly and safely like i wanted it. 

 

«How about you pick on someone your own size?» I said as I stepped forth gesturing him to come at me. 

 

«Shit, Spider-man!» One of the other guys said and seemed to start panicking. 

«What are you going to do? Web us?» The guy who had just hit the woman said, I saw her lying on the floor shaking. 

«I usually don’t take requests, but when you are asking so nicely..» I said as I webbed the first guy into the other guy behind him, limiting his movement. The other four guys pointed their guns at me and I did a cartwheel to avoid the bullets. Just another day being Spider-man. 

 

The two guys webbed together stumbled around before they tripped. I was quick on my feet and knocked one of the four guys out cold, before proceeding to another. In the chaos the hostages ran out of the doors, good, now they wouldn’t be in the way, and wouldn’t get hurt. 

«Fuck you Spider-man,» The last standing said as he started shooting at me in frustration. «Die!» He screamed. 

«Now, I don’t go around screaming at people telling them to die, that’s really not nice, no wonder no-one likes you,» I said as I had dodged every random bullet, well except form one, it grazed my upper arm, but only a little it would only be a little cut, no biggie.

«Is this what you call a crime against fashion?» I said as i studied the hole in my suit for a slight second. «Fantastic, now I need to prepare my sewing kit,» I said with a sigh before I bashed my elbow into the back of his head knocking him out cold. That seemed to be all of them. 

 

«SPIDER-MAN!» Someone shouted behind me and I turned to look, there the two guys who had been webbed stood, they seemed to have cut themselves loose. Between them stood a little girl, her eyes filled with tears. She couldn’t have been more than six or seven years old! Damn it. 

«Hands up!» One of them said pointing one gun at me and the other at the girl.

 

  _Okay Spider-man, what now?_  

 

«Okay-okay, hands going up,» I said as I moved my hands up so I couldn’t web them. Well I could, I always had time to at least web one of them. The man with the gun pointed at me or the man with the gun pointed at the little girl. I watched her clutch her teddy desperately, letting blonde hair fall into her face, sticking to her tear-soaked face. 

«It’s going to be all right,» I said to the girl. «What’s your name?» I asked. 

«SHUT UP!» The man screamed at me, he was desperate as he pressed his gun against her head. 

«Now, the girl haven’t done you a thing sir,» I said, being polite. 

«I said shut the fuck up!» He snarled and looked at me with desperate eyes. It was bad, trapping people like this, they always ended up trying out crazy things to get away, and I could do with no dead children on my coincidence.. I only shut up of course and stayed still. I would have to web the guy pointing the gun at the girl, I couldn’t have her being shot. Of course I would probably get one right into my shoulder or worse, but right now that was better than the other option, I would try avoid being shot but, it would be hard to avoid this close to the guys. 

 

Swiftly I shot my webbing at the arm pointing it’s gun at the girl.

«RUN GIRL!» I shouted at her as I watched as he dropped the gun, he would most likely be stuck to the wall, which gave the girl enough time to run. At the same time I had heard a gun-shot and thought I was being shot, but I soon realized it came from somewhere behind me and as the man fell to the ground with a bullet-wound to his head. 

 

«-Deadpool!» I exclaimed, I had _almost_ called him Wade. I was actually very surprised to see him standing there. _When had the window broken_? But I didn’t really have time for him right now and turned away from him, deciding to ignore him for now. The girl hadn’t even run away and was standing there staring at the man with the bullet wound to his head. I’d have to _kill_ Wade later. I picked her up in my arms before shooting extra webbing at the man stuck to the door, so he wouldn’t cut himself loose again. 

 

I turned my head against him for a slight second before leaving, he couldn’t just kill people like that. In the front of a child! I was angry with him, not to mention other thoughts surfaced again, which made it easier to stomp away from him. 

 

I swung myself down onto the street, police and hundreds of viewers were clapping as I delivered the little girl to her mother, that child would most likely need therapy. 

 

I gave the police an update of what had happened, how many people there were and where they all were. I also notified them about one of the men being dead. I just hope they wouldn’t think _I_ did it. 

 

«Thank you Spider-man!» The girl’s mother exclaimed in tears as I said my good byes and swung myself away from the place. 

 

I decided to take a break on top of a building, I sat on the edge with one foot dangling, resting my head onto the knee of the other. Deadpool had most likely saved me from getting a serious gun-wound, but..it didn’t mean that he had had to kill the man..

 

«Hi there baby doll,» His voice suddenly said from somewhere behind me. 

«What do you want?» I snapped, not trying to pretend I wasn’t bothered by him showing up, and other things. 

«Calm down Spider-kitty,» He said and sat down beside me. 

«I was managing on my own,» I stated, «I have before and I will tomorrow,» I said rolling my eyes under my mask. 

«You would have been shot,» The mercenary said. 

«Then you should have let me been shot!» I snapped again. 

«Why would I want that for my widdle baby doll,» He said, talking to me like I was a baby, I felt my hairs rise in my neck, even with such a tight-sitting suit, I got angry. 

«Do you think this is some kind of game?» I snarled. «That child, she’ll be scarred for life!» I progressed from snarling to barking. 

«No, but there wasn’t really anything else I could do,» He said. «From where I was standing all I could do was shoot him,». «I’m sorry,» He actually sounded sorry about what he did and it made my stomach feel a little weird again. «I just..didn’t want you to be hurt Sweetums,» I felt him watching me, but I couldn’t get myself to turn towards him. Especially when he said that. I was so glad I was wearing a mask at this moment, my face felt all warm again. No! I was angry! I was going to be angry, not have butterflies. 

 

«Well, fuck you Deadpool,» I said and got up, but he grabbed into my arm. 

«I mean it..» He said. 

«Mean what, that you’re sorry? I’m sorry but that’s not going to get you anywhere,» I said tugging my arm away from him. 

«I mean..I didn’t want you to get hurt,» He said. My face was probably as red as the mask by now, and I felt myself becoming a little weak in the knees. Oh why did he have to say such things?! First he run away from Peter Parker with his tail between his legs and now he’s here being all smooth towards Spider-man. Fuck this! 

«I need to go,» I said darkly before I fled. 

 

 

__________

 

 

I showered again when coming home, I was all sweaty and I just wanted to shove my face into cold water, really. How could I be angry at him? I was, I was pissed, but at the same time I was being wooed making my knees feel like jelly just thinking about him not wanting me hurt. 

 

I walked back into my room after I had bandaged up my wound and dressed up in a t-shirt and sweatpants as I dried my hair. At first I didn’t notice but I was a little spooked when I saw Wade sit on the chair by my desk. I got the feeling of watching a guilty dog by watching him. 

 

«-W-Wade,» I stuttered, «Don’t scare me like that,» I sat down onto my bed and swallowed a lump. The mood was really awkward, well I felt awkward, I didn’t know if Wade could ever be awkward. 

 

I put the towel over my shoulders and looked down a little. It was so different being Spider-man and being Peter Parker. When it came to Wade that was. Silence swallowed us and it really didn’t make it any better. I had to cough on purpose to break the silence, extremely awkward on my part. 

 

«..I’m sorry I ran,» Wade suddenly said, and I looked up at him. «It’s just that I was rather shocked, if you could say that..» He tried, but it seemed like he didn’t like how he tried explaining it. «I mean I’m not used to that kind of treatment,» he said. I could believe that, and it didn’t come as a shock to me hearing that. 

«It’s okay, I probably would have done the same,» I said and scratched my face slightly. 

 

«I just feel so trapped,» He said, and I nodded slightly to tell him I understood. I shuffled to the side and patted the bed, pretty much telling him to sit beside me. He didn’t refuse my offer, he didn’t even think about it for a second time before he was sitting beside me, his mask tugged all the way down of course. 

«Why do I always have to do the wrong things?» He asked. Was he talking about what had happened earlier between him and Spider-man? 

«I don’t know,» I said as I looked at him, I somewhat wanted to reach out for him but refrained from doing so. 

«Help me Peter..» He said, looking at me. Hearing him not call me Petey or anything silly made my heart skip a beat. _Oh I got it hard_. 

«Wade..» I said and I couldn’t help it that I reached out for him again, moving closer to him. He only looked at me as I pulled up his mask to reveal his mouth. 

«I’ll be here for you,» I whispered before I once again kissed his rough lips. He kissed back, pressing his lips against mine, craving them. This time he didn’t push me off, but rather wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me onto his lap, not even letting go of my lips for a slight second. 

 

I was the one who broke the kiss and looked down onto his masked face, I wanted to take his mask off,  I wanted to see his whole face, his eyes. 

«Let me see your face,» I said lowly and carefully, he shrugged a little at my words, but I started slowly and lightly to pull his mask up. He didn’t protest, he only sat there completely still, giving me permission to unmask him. I locked my eyes to his as soon as they were exposed, brown, he actually had brown eyes, I couldn’t help but to smile slightly. 

 

Soon I’d taken off his mask completely and his bald scarred head was just as bad as everything else I’d seen. He looked back at me with worry in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything, as if he was scared of what I thought and didn’t want me to express it. Even so, I looked at him, his face, his features. Our eyes locked again, he seemed anxious I could literally hear him think « _Why isn’t he saying anything?_ ».  Then I cupped both his cheeks with my hands, gently as if touching him too roughly would break him apart. 

 

«You’re beautiful,» I whispered after a little while, and I could literally see a spark going off in his eyes. As if that wasn’t what he was expecting. As if he actually got really happy about it and I felt his arms tighten around me. 

 

Then I pressed my lips onto his again and he pulled me closer to him, kissing me back, he closed his eyes, so I also closed mine. Though I could sense him watching me after I had mine closed. The kiss ended, but he soon pressed his lips onto mine again. Small, short, soft kisses, . My stomach was fluttering like nothing else and I pressed my lips against his a little rougher in between his short ones. 

 

I felt his gloved hand travel up and down my side, before it slipped down to my thigh and around to touch my behind. Soon both his hands were there, cupping me, giving me a slight squeeze here and there. I didn’t mind of course. Not at all. I actually enjoyed it quite much. 

 

He took off his gloves before he continued touching me, slipping his hand under my t-shirt, trailing it up my back carefully, feeling my skin under his fingers. I knew this was going _somewhere,_ it wasn’t like I would break the kiss and everything would stop. Did I want it to stop? _No_ , and I expressed it by wrapping my arms around his neck letting my hands slide down his clothed back before I moved my kisses from his mouth and along his jaw and to his neck. He let out a slight grunt before he lightly pushed me off so he could remove his shirt. 

 

I was quick to put my hands on his bare upper body, trailing my fingers along his scars carefully before he pulled me closer again, kissing me once more. Everything happened so very gently. Every touch, and kiss were done with the uttermost care, as if we had all the time in the world. Which..at least to me, we had. 

 

 _I Peter Benjamin Parker am in love with Wade Wilson (also known as Deadpool)_. 

 

 

**To be continued.**

 


	7. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade have spent the night together and Peter is secretively very needy. Perhaps he's been alone for too long, like Aunt May said? He's also having some serious issues being able to resist Deadpool when he's Spider-man because of this, but he needs to create a borderline. But how is he supposed to do that when Wade is dragging forth extremely cheesy lines that he manages to make smooth?!

_One thing had lead to another thing, and another thing had lead to something else._  

 

I woke up in the middle of the night in a very cramped bed. Well, it wasn’t really cramped, it was right the amount of space for me, but I wasn’t lying in it alone at the moment, which explained everything. 

 

I watched his chest rise as he breathed in and watched it fall while breathing out. He had his arm around me, and just lying here in the corner of his arm was, _personally_ , a very strange sensation. Not bad of course, just one of those things you would perhaps imagine to be very unlikely to happen in whatever situation.  

 

I rolled to my side and put my arm over his chest, shuffling slightly closer. Why? Because I could, and wanted to. I looked up at his sleeping face, his eyes closed and face seeming very peaceful. To be honest I would perhaps never imagined _Deadpool_ to look like this. Wade had strong features, a masculine jaw but in all honesty, he had a kind face. A kind face with beautiful brown eyes. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. 

 

_I would enjoy this moment while it lasted._

 

_______________

 

 

I woke up again the next morning, Aunt May was knocking onto my bedroom door, luckily I had a lock and she didn’t come in without permission. 

 

I reached out into the empty, but still warm sheet beside me before I sat up almost a little shocked about the person lacking, and saw Wade getting dressed in a hurry in the middle of the room.

 

«Peter, are you up yet? It’s almost 11,» I heard Aunt May say. She knew I didn’t like sleeping for long and went to wake me if I slept longer than usual. 

«Yes Aunt May, I just woke up,» I said, «I’ll come down for breakfast in a bit,» I said.

«Okay Peter,» I heard her say before she stepped away from my door. Wade looked at me as he picked up his mask which was lying on the floor in the front of the bed. 

 

«Good morning,» I said a little shyly and blew him a slight smile, I was probably blushing. _Ugh so embarrassing_. 

«Morning,» He said back before putting his mask on. 

«Going already?» I asked as I pulled the blanket around me, I couldn’t say I was decently dressed after all. Wade put on his buckle and was already fully dressed in his usual suit and ready to go.

«I have things to do,» Wade said as he stretched touching the roof with his fingertips as he did. 

«Oh..» I said, I wasn’t completely sure what else to say after all. I looked down into the bed a little and pressed my lips together, perhaps a little bothered by him leaving. 

«Thanks,» He then said before he leaned down lifting up his mask kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him and he smiled at me briefly before pulling his mask down, _butterflies_. 

 

He then climbed out of the window and disappeared to somewhere unknowing to me, home? _To look for Spider-man?_ I wasn’t entirely sure of what he had thanked me for either. _The night_? Or perhaps something entirely different. 

 

I only shrugged off thinking about it as I got up and started looking around for my clothes, I needed to go have breakfast with Aunt May after all. 

 

 

__________

 

 

 

Later I was out again, swinging through the cement jungle, looking for flies. I had managed to take some pictures for the Daily Bugle with the camera I was borrowing from Wade and was very pleased, I had been able to check out the images and they actually came out pretty good. I was in fact having a very good day to be honest. 

 

Suddenly all out of the blue, Spider-sense goes off like crazy and not a minute too soon. Something is coming at me from above, at quite a speed at that. I dodge of course, I’m no amateur and something red just fell past me, bashing right into a building. 

 

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

 

I soon landed on the same rooftop, seeing Deadpool in literally a pool of his own blood, _well it wasn’t exactly that much_ , and it didn’t take long until he sat up and rubbed that silly head of his. 

 

«What are you doing?» I asked, somewhat a little worried about him being too reckless, but heck, he’ll manage. Damned healing factor. _Hadn’t I known better I would actually be worried sick._  

«Falling for you,» He said. Smooth. Fuck. _Butterflies._  

«-and dying in the process?» I then added. I’ve said this before and I’m saying it again: _I’ve never been so grateful for wearing the mask as I am now._  

«You know I don’t die -just like that,» He said and chuckled, getting up. That was true. I had on an earlier occasion learned of his special ability. «Worried, Baby-doll?» He then asked and put a hand on my shoulder. The same hand that had touched me the night before, the same hand that.. _Okay that’s enough._  

«The only thing I’m worried about is my reputation at the moment, I hope -for _your_ sake, that the Daily Bugle doesn’t print anything about me and yesterday’s accident,» I said as I pushed his hand off me. 

 

_The Oscar for best acting, goes to Spider-man!_

 

«I told you, I was sorry about that!» He sounded frustrated as he said it, as if it had in fact bothered him. _Had it_? «Not to mention, you’re not going to have a good reputation for long if you don’t patch up your suit..» He said and reached out for the place where I had been grazed before, I hadn’t really had time to patch it up after all. There had been.. _occurrences_. 

 

I shrugged away from him straight away and went out of reach for him. I couldn’t have him take notice of the bandage beneath. He had asked Peter Parker about what had happened to his arm last night after all, and even if it was quite random it was best to be careful. 

«-anyway,» I said and cleared my throat. I really didn’t know what to say, it actually just felt a bit awkward now, and I knew he felt it too.

«So wanna hook up at my place or your place?» He asked. _Nope, never mind_. 

«Or we could just get down and dirty behind the dumpster right down the alley?» He suggested and gestured grabbing my butt. I couldn’t believe this idiot. 

«As long as you don’t eat me afterwards..» He said, and sounded a little disturbed, «-I mean if you’re into that kind of thing, I’ll be glad to-» I had to cut him off, because this just took whole new kinds of directions and it was becoming a little too much. 

«That’s female spiders. Black widows to be exact,» I said with a sigh. To my surprise Wade also sighed.

«I knew a Black Widow once, that hot piece of ass..» He purred, and I could see how excited he got just thinking about it. _What?_ _No, wait?_ I suddenly felt my stomach twirl a little and I had a slight need of hitting something, or some _one_. 

«How intriguing,» Was all I said though.

«-but not like your sweet-buns, they are more..divine!» He said and I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. 

«I feel special,» I said, «Truly,» I then added. I just had to point that out. 

«Oh don’t be like that Sweetums,» He said and again stepped up to me. I only crossed my arms and looked at him where he stood clearing his throat.  

«All I know is that I live my life,» He sung with a broken voice and the song seemed to be a little too high for him to be able to handle. «To show the world our amazing love, our amazing love!» He continued gesturing while dancing as he sung. I could have buried myself alive at that moment. «Our love is so pure, our love so divine!». «Our love transforms my soul, my-» I shut him up by head-butting him into his face, quite hard in fact. In the nose. He covered his face and rubbed his nose a little. 

«Hey, don’t put shame on Australian Christian-music!» He whined. 

«You’re the ones shaming them,» I said and rolled my eyes, I felt so embarrassed. Yet, _slightly_ happy for some strange reason. 

«Am not,» He said, acting like a bratty child. «Because our lo-» He shut up as I put my hand onto his shoulder.Grabbing into it was probably the right term for it. Squeezing, feeling my fingers twitch wanting to throw him off the building. 

«Please, just-» I started and put one of my finger in the front of my mouth, wanting him to be quiet. He put his hands up, like he was giving up before he pretended that his moth had a zipper and zipped it shut. _Whatever floats his boat_. 

 

I let go of him and turned my back against him, I just needed a bit of silence, and I got silence alright, but I hadn’t mentioned anything of personal space. Soon I got two arms wrapped around me from behind, and then a head onto my shoulder as he pulled me close to him. _Two dudes in spandex, hugging, must have really looked weird from any angle_. 

 

I didn’t even bother to shake him off, my knees were almost shaking and my butterflies were raving to the beating of my heart. I didn’t say anything either. We just stood there, him leaning onto me, holding me. For a second I actually leaned my head backwards, against him. I could give myself that liberty right? As I did he hid his face in the corner of my neck and I blushed, I blushed madly.

 

One of his hands slid up from my stomach and up my chest until it reached my chin, he slowly started to turn my head to face him. Somewhat asking for my permission, but at the same time having me in a position that I wouldn’t be able to refuse. _Was he going to kiss Spider-man?_  

 

I was pulled in the general direction of course, I couldn’t help that it had indeed been very smooth. The mood was there, the feelings.. well Peter Parker’s feelings. I knew Wade knew everything was there and it was all set to just.. he was about to lift my mask up, but just as he was starting to tug at it grabbed ahold of his hand. Stopping him.

«I don’t think that’s a good idea,» I said before releasing me from his grip. 

 

Perhaps he didn’t say anything because he was hurt by being rejected this way or because he had zipped his mouth shut and wasn’t able to speak until he unzipped it. I actually couldn’t figure out which of the two was the reason as I stepped away from him and again fled away from him. 

 

Perhaps it was a little mean of me, I knew how he felt after all, but- to me it was much easier having Peter Parker deal with the emotional part of Wade. Spider-man was something that was bad luck to relationships after all. I already had burned my hand there, and I wasn’t going to make the same mistakes again. Spider-man and feelings needed to be kept separate. 

 

_I don’t think I could handle loosing someone like that again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song Deadpool is singing is Hillsong - Amazing Love. He changes YOU to OUR in the lyrics though (and yes they actually are a Australian Christian Band).


	8. Evidence of Existance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade disappears for a certain amount of time, why is unknown to both Spider-man and Peter, and without any note or anything.

 

Wade hadn’t come over that night, I was a little disappointed, but it wasn’t a big deal. He would need to have a life beside _me_ anyway. 

 

Actually I didn’t even run into him as Spider-man either the next day. He was gone, one day, two days, three. I was actually beginning to be a little worried about him. Had he really been that upset about Spider-man rejecting him? 

 

Two weeks passed without even hearing from him, and I had actually started looking for him while out patrolling. _I missed him_. 

 

It was suddenly Saturday again and I was lying in bed for hours. Aunt May had been to wake me up, and I’d had breakfast but had pretty much gone straight back up into my room and laid down again, looking up into the roof. I felt lonely again. Wade had spent so much time with me, that when he wasn’t I had no idea how I was supposed to occupy my time. I had changed the sheets on my bed since last time and to be honest I didn’t like it that these were new clean sheets, untouched by him. It was as if he hadn’t really been here. There wasn’t any evidence about him having been here except from the camera I was borrowing. Which also reminded me of something. 

 

I sat up and went over to my laptop, I hooked the camera up to the computer and started transferring images from the camera and into a folder on my desktop. They were all sorted named with dates and content. I looked at one of the folders. 

 

« _Test_ » it said. 

 

I clicked onto it, and saw several, if not over hundreds of small thumbs, displaying what was pictured. I clicked onto one of the images and it opened up in a preview-viewer. This one was of Wade. The day he’d told me to _borrow_ his camera. We had had quite fun taking pictures, there were many of him. He was a real goof in all of them and I smiled while looking through the images. 

 

In the end I ran out of images and went into the folder of the newly transferred images. There weren’t that many but enough good ones to give me a nice pay check, maybe I even would be able to afford my own camera! 

 

After I had e-mailed the images I couldn’t help but to open up the test folder again. I sorted the images a little, placing all my favorites in one folder of their own. Then I realized one was in fact a movie-file. It hadn’t opened up in the preview program and I had actually not watched it. So I clicked it. 

 

The video was very shaky, but I could see that it was I who was being filmed.

«Come on, pose for me,» He laughed. I remembered this. 

«No, I won’t,» I said. Refusing. 

«Come on Petey, please,» He begged, it felt great hearing his voice.

«I don’t pose, I take photographs,» I stated and crossed my arms, leaning back against the wall. The camera zoomed in on me, almost up my nose. 

«Do you have any boogers?» He asked and I punched him as I laughed. 

«I have a personal hygiene, unlike you,» I said, mocking him. He laughed this time, not even bothering to fight me. He focused on my eyes for a while after that, the video was reaching it’s end as well. 

«Damn, I think I’m filming,» He then said and flipped the camera so I saw his masked face looking down into the lens before it ended. 

 

I only sighed before shutting down my laptop again. I should probably head out. _Maybe,_ just maybe he’ll be there? 

 

____________

 

 

I was out for hours, and only half of the time was spent as Spider-man should spend it, but yet I didn’t even see him. I was actually rather depressed about it. Where had he gone? I couldn’t even contact him! 

 

Again I went home unsuccessful, I watched Aunt May’s house from afar as I approached, but something was a bit off. I didn’t know what at first, but then I noticed that there was in fact lights on in my room. I walked a bit faster down the street, then a bit faster, then I was running. I actually sprinted all the way up to the house before I stopped in the front of the door. I opened it calmly and went in rather normal paced. I said my good nights to Aunt May before I walked up the stairs. _He was there, wasn’t he?_  

 

I touched the handle of the door lightly before turning it, opening the door. The light was on, as I had seen from outside, but other from that. Empty. I sighed unhappily before closing the door behind me. I had really believed he was there. 

 

I decided to just go to bed and undressed before turning off the light. I laid down into my bed and pulled the covers around me. I felt so lonely. Wade had craved my attention for so long, and then he just disappeared, leaving me all by myself. 

 

At some point I had fallen asleep, as I awakened many hours later. I wasn’t entirely sure what had exactly awakened me, but then I heard the faint tapping on the window. My eyes fluttered open in an instant and I ripped the blanket off me, jumping out of bed. Rushing to the window, pulling the curtains away looking outside into the darkness. I didn’t see anyone and felt my chest become heavy again, _had I dreamt it_? 

 

I decided to open up the window a little, looking out into the night, getting some fresh air. I leaned out of the window as soon as I had opened it, it was rather cold, and I wasn’t even wearing a shirt, but it also felt a little nice. I rested my head in my hands as I looked out. I sighed. _Where is he?_  

 

«What are you sighing about?» A voice suddenly broke the silence. I looked around a bit and then noticed the man leaning against the wall beside my window. My heart raced. 

 

«Wade!» I exclaimed happily. «Where have you been?» I asked, looking at him. 

«Around,» He said and shrugged a little. I wanted to tell him how much I had missed him, but decided not to. It wasn’t as if he had any obligation to me after all, though last time he’d been at my place we had been quite close. _Literally_. 

«Come in,» I said and moved away form the window. He followed orders of course and climbed in. Once inside though, I had no idea what to say to him, and I stood there rather awkwardly. 

 

 

He stretched and let out a slight yawn. I only eyed him. What did he want at this time of night? I should probably have gotten a little annoyed at him, for disappearing without saying something, and then coming around at. _I looked at the clock_. 2.40 in the morning. 

 

«Can I crash here?» He asked and I tilted my head a little looking at him. _What?_  

«Uh -yeah, if you want to,» I said and scratched my head a little. What did this mean? Coming out of nowhere, and then requesting to spend the night at that? 

 

I glared at him as he started taking off his suit, first his mask, though he hesitated a bit before taking it off. Then his shirt. I blushed and turned my head away, I hadn’t seen him in such a long time, and then he undress in the front of me. I cleared my throat and let him undress in peace. I was happy he seemed comfortable enough with me. Well he had been very comfortable with me before, _extremely_ comfortable in fact. 

 

«You want to sleep by the wall?» He asked. He was going to sleep in the same bed as me? Well of course he was, there really wasn’t anywhere else for him to sleep, not to mention he had already slept in it before, with me.  

«Y-yeah,» I said as I turned, I looked at him, he looked back at me. Eyes meeting. _Butterflies_. I looked away from him and crawled into bed, he laid down beside, face up. I wondered if I was going to put my arm over him. I wanted to after all, but didn’t know how he would react. I decided to keep to myself and turned around, facing the wall. 10 seconds passed and he’d put his arms around me. 

«You don’t mind if we lie close like this?» he asked. As if he needed to ask..

«No of course not,» I almost whispered, my face was so hot that I was sure all of the blood in my body was going to my head. 

«Sweet,» He said as he shuffled closer to me. Breathing into my hair. How was I going to sleep like this though? 

 

What was this anyway? He must have his own place after all and shouldn’t need to sleep here in my room. With me. I wanted to ask him, I wanted to know where he’d been, I wanted to know why he was here. I needed to know. 

 

«Wade..Why are you here?» I whispered. I hoped he still was awake. He shifted slightly, revealing to me that he indeed was. 

«Why? Don’t you want me here?» He asked, almost whispering into my ear, which made me shiver slightly when his breath tickled me. 

«-I,» I started, what was I supposed to say? Of course, I did want him to stay here. It was quite a given thing. «If I didn’t want you to stay I would have declined your request,» I ended up saying.

«True..true,» He whispered, tickling my ear with his breath again. I didn’t reply to him, mostly because I didn’t know what to say after this. I had more questions but it was just a little bit scary to ask. 

«W-where did you go?» I managed to ask. He stopped breathing for a second before he breathed out in a sigh. 

«I got a job,» He said, he didn’t whisper it. I understood why. His occupation wasn’t really something you should whisper into someone’s ear. It was messy, dirty. _Ugly_. 

«Did you kill someone?» Escaped my lips, I wasn’t going to say it out loud, but I did. I wished I could swallow the words back in again, but I couldn’t really do that. «-I mean, you’re a mercenary..» I added. He didn’t answer me right away. To him I was a mere human, I wasn’t Spider-man, I wasn’t anyone of high importance. I was _just_ Peter Parker. 

«It’s my job,» He replied, excusing himself.

«It doesn’t have to be,» I said. I don’t know exactly why I said it. Well, I didn’t really like his ways. How he could take someone’s life so easily. Weren’t lives precious to him? I actually had no idea how he thought. 

«I like money,» He said. I knew, he’d said it before at one point. The time I found out he was a merc. I also decided not to question any further about it.

«-but why are you here?» I then asked, and I literally meant why he was here, right where he was right now. His arms around me, breathing into my ear. 

«Why you ask? Did you miss me?» He said, the last part he whispered softly. Acting cocky. _Charming_. Then again, I couldn’t help but to blush and feel my heart race in my chest.

«Maybe I did,» I whispered. 

«Maybe you did?» He said, wondering what I meant. He then acted a little hurt. 

«Perhaps a little bit,» I said heat spread across my face. 

«Only a little bit?» He asked and pulled me closer to him. What did he mean by that? Why did it matter if I missed him or not? He was having a crush on Spider-man. For a second I felt jealousy spark up on my insides, but then I felt foolish. _I_ was Spider-man. So technically he had a crush on _me_. Of course _he_ didn’t even know that. Not to mention that Wade was here, with Peter Parker. With _me_. Obviously it did matter to him in one way or another. 

«I missed you,» I said, giving him somewhat of a better answer, turning my head towards him slightly so I could see him. He smiled and placed a soft kiss in the corner of my mouth. 

 

«I missed you too,» He said. 


	9. A Madman with Grenades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on between Wade and Peter. Peter surely likes Wade, but does he like Peter back? What about Spider-man?!

 

_I had no idea what it meant for him to miss me, but I was surely happy when I heard him say it._

 

I awakened the next morning and looked up at Wade who had buried his face into my hair while sleeping. I looked at his scarred but peaceful face before cupping his cheeks with my hands so I could kiss him. 

 

He fluttered his eyes open when I did, perhaps I startled him a bit, but heck. He’d survive. He was quick to kiss me back, tightening the loose grip he’d had around me pulling me on top of him. I could only smile into the kiss, which soon ended of course. 

 

«You can really make a guy feel special, you know,» He said looking into my hazel eyes, and I looking back into his brown. 

«Good morning to you too,» I said and let out a chuckle. 

«I mean it, waking up to smooches. What have I done to deserve such a lovely treatment?» He asked me as he slid his arms up my back. I didn’t quite know how to respond, what was I supposed to say? Because I liked him? No, that’s too embarrassing to admit, though I had already admitted it to myself. 

«You know..» I said, hesitantly and shrugged a little. 

«Because you like me?» He tried. Hitting Jackpot on the first try. I blushed like crazy, and really just wanted to hide my face, but it was a bit hard when I was on top of him. 

 

He smirked, and yeah I had to admit it was quite a handsome smirk at that. Oh gosh why do I have to be like this? Almost everything he did was smooth. Probably because I had such a hardcore crush on him. Feelings always sugarcoated things. He proceeded to brush hair out of my face before placing his hand onto my cheek as he sat up. Our noses brushed against each other and he looked into my eyes before pressing his lips onto mine. I only wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He pulled me closer to his body as the kiss deepened. 

 

He rubbed my back while sticking his tongue into my mouth, clashing it with mine. _Oh God_. I felt my boxers tighten and I was suddenly panting into the kiss. I was not the only one of course, he was panting as well, and I couldn’t help noticing something growing underneath me. Which wasn’t surprising as I was pretty much sitting on his lap like this. 

 

The kiss ended naturally and he breathed a little heavily for a second. 

«I guess that’s a yes then,» He said before he flipped me onto my back. 

 

________________

 

I would just have to take it as if he liked me a bit too. At least when he was going to be like that..

 

I looked into the mirror after taking a shower, I had really needed one, though washing away the feeling of his arms on my body was something I didn’t want to. I couldn’t give up my personal hygiene. I put my glasses on before walking back to my room. 

 

_Empty._ He’d left already, and I actually got a bit sad. I couldn’t even kiss him good bye. I sighed. 

 

Then, I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the night-stand where it usually was, but it wasn’t there. It seemed to be in my bed. I went over to it, lying there on the still quite damp sheets. I didn’t even recognize the caller ID. 

 

«<3» It said, and I could only from seeing that understand who that was. _Someone_ had fiddled with my phone. I decided to pick up. 

 

«Peter speaking,» I said. 

«Hi Petey, just calling to check up on you,» He said from the other side. 

«I never gave you my number,» I said while smiling to myself. 

«No, but I gave you mine..then called myself,» He said. «..so if you miss me, you can call me up,» He added. _Butterflies._

«What if I already miss you?» I said. Did I really just say that? 

«Was I that impressive?» He replied with and I felt my face heat up quite a bit.

«No..» I said, being stubborn as always. 

«No? What do you mean no?» He said, and sounded seriously hurt on the other side of the line. 

«I meant that’s not...ugh -just forget about it,» I said and sighed. 

«I hope you don’t think I’m lousy at tapping booty,» He stated. 

«No, of course not, you’re..» I couldn’t really get myself to say anything, it was really embarrassing. What the hell was I supposed to say. He obviously waited for me, he wanted me to say it when he didn’t say anything. 

«Peter, who are you talking to?» Aunt May suddenly said from the doorway. I turned around and looked at her, she was wearing her morning robe and looked like she had just gotten up. 

«I gotta go,» I said and hung up on him. Leaving him hanging. 

 

«Was that a girl?» She asked and smiled a little. No it was not a girl. Not at all. «Your girlfriend perhaps?» She said. Definitely not any girlfriend, not even a boyfriend, the though of the word made me blush and her smile widened. 

«I’m glad you’re dating again, I wouldn’t want you to stop because of what happened to-» I cut her off.

«I’m not dating anyone,» I said, I wouldn’t want her to expect me to bring someone over.

«But who was that on the phone?» She asked, still smiling. She had obviously heard the part where I told Wade I missed him. _Damn._ Aunt May usually wasn’t this persistent, but I figured she was worried about me. 

«Uh..well,» I said and rubbed the back of my neck. «There’s this _someone_ ,» I said, trying to explain at least parts of it. «Nothing serious..yet, it’s still a bit early,» I tried, it would have to do, and it looked like aunt May was pleased by hearing it. 

«I’m glad, Peter,» she said. «But that was quite a rude way to hang up on,» she added before leaving me. Obviously wanting me to call back. 

 

I sat down on my bed and sighed. I didn’t call him back, I was way too embarrassed, especially when I was about to tell him he was great in bed in the front of aunt May. 

 

I decided to go out, do some patrolling. I somewhat expected Wade to show up, but he didn’t. Which I was quite surprised about. _Maybe he was angry with Spider-man?_ Not that I believed he was, he was a strange guy. 

 

I noticed a lot of people flooding the streets beneath me. I was standing on top of an apartment complex, but something seemed to be going on. I had to check it out, it was my job and soon I had swooped myself down to ask the citizens about what was going on. 

 

«There’s a madman in there!» A man said and that didn’t tell me much. 

«Please give me a little more details,» I said. 

«He’s got a whole crate of grenades up on the 4th floor!» He said. «-and who knows what else?!» He said. 

«Mad man with explosives, sounds like my kind of guy» I said before swinging up. I needed to check out the situation after all. It looked like a completely normal apartment complex, not like any madmen would decide to live there. 

 

I came to the floor where the madman should be. Nothing seemed off, it looked entirely normal, but I heard some fumbling from one of the apartments and I went to the door. It didn’t have a sign, or even a doorbell. So I knocked.

«Hello, the neighborhood friendly Spider-man here, doing house-calls,» I said. I heard footsteps and then the door flung open and Deadpool wrapped his arms around me and picked me up like I was some kind of princess. 

«Welcome home sweetums,» He said lovingly. _Great_. Madman indeed. 

«Deadpool!?» I exclaimed a little surprised, did he live in an apartment complex?..and was even wearing his suit in his own home. He put me down and headed into his apartment, he seemed to be doing something after all. 

«I heard there was a madman with grenades,» I said. «I don’t know if I’m happy about it being true,». 

«Hey I pay rent just like everyone else!» He said. 

«You live here?» I asked, it was a nice, very modern place. There seemed to only be boxes all around though. 

«Yeah I just moved in today, got the keys this morning,» He explained. So that was why he had to go. 

«Cozy,» I said as I looked around, then I saw the crate of grenades. «Could you perhaps be a little.. careful about the grenades, there are probably police coming as we speak,» I said. he only looked at me, ignoring my words but seemed to look at me as if I was pretty to look at. I sighed. 

«Hide your grenades man,» I said and picked up the box.

«Yeah, sure there’s a closet in the back,» he said and I went into the room where there supposedly was a closet. It seemed to be the bedroom, it was quite a large bed standing there, and it had not been slept in. Plastic was still covering the mattress after all. I put the box into the closet before closing the door, now I could try tell the cops I’d handled the problem. 

«Look at you, worried about me getting arrested,» He said from the doorway. Of course I didn’t want to have him arrested. 

«I’m not worried about you,» I said. Which was perhaps also the truth. I didn’t think Wade would go willingly. 

«Oh, well ain’t that a disappointment?!» He said and shrugged. «Anyways, I need to clean up in here, I’m expecting guests, so.. yeah,» He said. _What?_ Wade was actually kicking Spider-man out?! 

«I thought you were more of a person to cancel and pin me to the bed,» I said mockingly. I didn’t mean anything of it, but he stepped forward and took me up on my offer. He pushed me down into the plastic covered bed before getting on top of me, holding into my wrists so I couldn’t escape so easily. I let him, I would escape if he did something I didn’t want him to do.

«Now-now Spidey,» He said. «I must admit, it would be very fun playing with you,» he said as he eyed me up and down. «-but I would have to decline,».  

«Wow, don’t I feel stood up,» I said, again very mockingly. I also wondered who he was going to have over. Did Wade have friends at all? Family? 

«Yeah, I’m sorry about that,» He said. «I don’t really enjoy being the heartbreaker, but there’s this guy, quite a cutie in fact,» He started. _Wait_.. «To be honest I didn’t think I would miss him as much as I did when I was out of town, but..yeah I did, and I’d like to not mess things up between us,» He said, pouring out at Spider-man. I wasn’t stupid. I understood what he was saying. _Butterflies_. 

«Wait..?» I said out loud this time, but he didn’t stop talking. 

«He even likes me back!» He exclaimed in happiness. Well that was more than Spider-man ever did, _at least to him_. 

«..and you like him back?» I asked, carefully, this was a bit awkward of course, being pinned to his bed while he told me about his whatever it was with my other self. Peter Parker. 

«Jealous?» Wade asked. 

«Do you like him back?» I asked more persistent this time, ignoring his question. Suddenly the tables had turned. It wasn’t Peter Parker asking about Wade’s feelings for Spider-man, but Spider-man asking Deadpool about his feelings for Peter Parker. 

«Yeah, I do,» He said. «Very much in fact, he’s just so sweet,» He said. 

 

Fuck this, _fuck it all and everything else_.

«Kiss me,» I said. I wanted him to kiss me. No, I _needed_ him to kiss me. 

«What?» Wade exclaimed in slight confusion and let go of my wrists and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did, pulling him down.

«Wade..» I whispered as I lightly tugged up his mask, but he protested of course. He was also very confused when I knew his name. He hadn’t told Spider-man his name. 

 

When he proceeded to protest about taking off his mask I reached for my own. Pulling it straight off after hesitating for a few short seconds. No turning back now.

«P-Petey?» He stuttered a bit, but then I tugged his mask up.

 

«Shut up and kiss me you fool.» 


	10. The Curse of the Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has just revealed to Wade that he is the one and only Spider-man. How does Wade take this? Was it a good idea?

« _Shut up and kiss me your fool,_ » 

 

I pulled him closer to me, but Wade seemed like he had in fact quite a lot to say about this, and didn’t kiss me to my disappointment. 

 

«B-but Peter,» He said, quite confused even a little embarrassed. «You’re Spidey, I mean Spidey is Peter?» He said and he actually seemed really disorientated. I loosened my grip on him and let him get off me. He stepped off the bed and looked down on me from where he was. 

«You knew all along..» He said and pulled off his mask entirely, throwing it into bed beside me. 

«Yeah..» I said and sat up.

«You knew I had feelings for Spidey..I fucking told you!» He said, he seemed to get angry. No, he wasn’t supposed to become angry! He was going to be happy, then hug and kiss me..

«I’m sorry about that,» I said. 

«No- don’t you _sorry_ me, not right now.» Wade said. His kind face not looking so kind and anymore. 

«Wade..» I said but I got cut off. 

«You knew, but yet you treated me like I was something filthy you didn’t even want to touch!» I had to look away from him. I couldn’t handle looking at his face right now, being scolded by Wade was something scary, I knew I had done it, but it had all been for the greater good. «-even when you supposedly was my friend ..and liked me?!» The words stung. 

«Wade..I’m sorry,» I said and looked back up at him, carefully, but he looked seriously upset. Which upset me. «I’m so sorry,» I said. 

«How could you toy with me like that?» The words stung again and I had to look away from him. 

«I did it to protect my identity,» I tried to explain. «-and-» I was cut off. 

«Your identity?» He said and laughed. «I love that you don’t even trust me, real _beautiful_ ,» He said.

«I do trust you!» I said. I had just revealed to him my biggest secret after all. «No-one except you know,» I said lowly.

«Yeah, but still you hurt me. I just..» He said but had to stop for a second, gathering himself. «-just can’t believe that was you, that Spider-man who broke my heart was _you_.» He said. I felt guilty. So very, very guilty. I was being trapped like a Spider in a sink, while someone threatened to turn the faucet on. 

«I -I didn’t mean to,» I said, almost shouting. 

«Well perhaps you didn’t mean to, but you did it,» He was actually not even raising his voice, and that was the thing making me the most uncomfortable. 

«B-but I couldn’t tell you Wade, I was scared..» I said. «Especially when you and I were getting along so well..» I actually felt my eyes tearing up a bit. No, I wasn’t going to _cry_ at that. Not in the front of Wade. _Not like this_. 

«Scared from what?» He actually raised his voice a little this time, which made my bottom lip tremble slightly. 

«I just..couldn’t have Spider-man mess up again,» I said, low and careful, my voice would break if I spoke any louder. 

«Mess up? What was Spider-man going to mess up? Our friendship?» Wade asked, mockingly. 

«I -I just couldn’t,» I stuttered. «I didn’t want to loose you,» I said and looked up at Wade, tears had started forming in my eyes. _Fuck_. 

«Loose me?» He asked, «Why would you think that?» He said, this time much softer. He had obviously noticed my glossy and teary eyes. How embarrassing. 

«I just don’t want to loose anyone again,» I whispered and this time I wasn’t able to keep myself together. The memory of when Gwen died came back to me, I had spent so much time pulling myself together after it had happened. Gwen had not even been the first. First uncle Ben, then Gwen’s father.. _then_ Gwen. _I had let it happen, and it was all my fault_. 

 

Wade looked at me rather confused, he seemed unsure of what to do. 

«What do you mean Peter?» He asked, softly this time. I had stared sobbing lightly by then. 

«T-they died,» I sobbed. «-they all died,» I leaned forward resting my elbows onto my thighs so I could hide my face in my hands.

«Who died?» He asked, he crouched in the front of me, showing obvious concern. I hulked a little before looking up slightly. 

«My uncle, my girlfriend and -and even her father,» I mumbled before I hid my face again sobbing. «All because of Spider-man,» I said. «All because I couldn’t _protect_ them..». «It’s like some fucking sick curse!»

 

I didn’t know what Wade was doing, but he was silent as I sobbed silently into my hands. Then a pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me into an embrace. 

 

Wade didn’t say anything as he held me, as if he didn’t know what to say. As if he absolutely had no idea what to do in this situation. I sobbed into his chest feeling his handgently stroke my hair. 

 

«I promise I won’t die from you,» He suddenly said, as if he needed to state that. Well, he couldn’t die, even if he wanted to it seemed anyway. Which was quite a horrible thing to think about, but right now those seemed to be words I could need to hear and I wrapped my arms around him hugging him back. 

 

Of course I had completely forgotten why I was there in the first place so I pretty much panicked when I heard someone knock onto the door. I pushed myself out of Wade’s arms and looked at him, with red and puffy eyes. 

 

«Wade. The police!» I said before I grabbed my mask which was on the bed. Wade looked at me, in someway I had in fact not seen him look at me before and I noticed the corners of his mouth pull slightly, he was smiling. It was very slight, but I could clearly see it.  

 

I pulled the mask over my head before I went out to try talk Wade out of this. 

 

_____________

 

 

I had been able to convince the police into believing the neighbors had just been mistaken. They had wanted to see the apartment and pretty much demanded it and would get a warrant if they weren’t allowed. 

 

Wade had come out from his room in normal clothing, a dark gray hoodie and dark jeans. _Wait, so Wade had actual normal clothing?_ He gave the men permission to look around a little, but they had only shrugged at the sight of his scarred face and only given him a warning before they left. It was as if Wade had known they would react that way and personally it broke my heart. 

 

It was a bit awkward after they had left and I couldn’t find any words to say to Wade, but he seemed quite nonchalant about it all and I only stood there like some furniture in the middle of the room looking at him as he went into the kitchen, opening the fridge. 

«Damn, I will have to actually go grocery shopping,» He said with a bothered sigh. «That’s the only problem about not living in a hotel, well that and the fact that you have people clean your room when you're out, together with restocking your bathroom with toilet paper,» He said and stretched and yawned before he closed the fridge. 

 

«Wade..» I said, we couldn’t really put off what had happened right before the cops came after all. He looked at me.

«What is it Sweetums?» He asked and headed towards me.

«Can you forgive me?» I said after hesitating a bit. Was it those words I needed to say? I wasn’t sure. Wade stopped right in the front of me. 

 

«You who?» He asked. «Spider-man?» He reached out for me and put his hand onto my masked face before pulling it up. «-or Peter Parker?». I blushed slightly, I don’t know why, it was just the way he had said it. 

 

«Does it matter?» I asked and he smiled slightly before shaking his head. 

«Not really,» He said and tilted his head a little while looking at me.

«So, you won’t forgive me?» I asked, a little confused. He was a bit strange, but it was one of the things I found fascinating about him. 

«Well..» Wade said and grimaced. «I don’t gain anything from not forgiving you,» He said. It was all about gaining something for him. Which was why he killed for money, he was that kind of person. 

«So you forgive me?» I questioned but he looked like he was brewing up something.

«Yeah, I’m going to forgive you,» He finally said and I sighed in relief. «-but on one condition!» He said and pointed one of his fingers up, gesturing one. 

«..and what condition is that?» I asked. I hoped it wasn’t something silly, Wade was very impulsive and spontaneous so I could easily end up swinging around Manhattan with a sign on my back that said Spider-man sucked balls.

 

I saw his face change as I asked, he smirked and I didn’t know if I was going to be scared or not. 

 

«You’ll have to become my boyfriend,» he said. I blinked. _What?_  

«Wait -what?» I said looking at him, my face got warmer and I was sure I was quite red-faced. «Y-you want me to be your b-boyfriend?» I stuttered as I felt butterflies flutter around in my stomach.

«Yeah,» Was all Wade said and placed his arm onto his hips quite proud of his proposition. «Don’t you want to?» He then asked, his confidence falling a little bit. 

«I-I don’t know, it’s a bit sudden..» I said and looked around the room, unsure what to let my eyes rest upon. I looked at Wade for a slight second, who seemed to be a little bothered by my words. 

«I mean, I want to! -but..» I then said and rubbed my temple in annoyance, what the hell was I supposed to answer with? 

«-but what?» He asked. «You don’t like me enough?» He was obviously bothered that I didn’t agree with it right away. 

«I -I don’t know, I do, I do like you a lot,» I said. I wanted to, but it was just way too sudden. 

«Remember, I won’t forgive you if you don’t say yes and become my boyfriend,» he stated. Reminding me of why he had asked me to be his boyfriend in the first place. 

«You won’t even let me think about this?» I asked. 

«Nope,» Wade said, being unreasonable as usual. «This is a once in a life-time opportunity baby-doll,».It was not a once in a life-time opportunity, he was just being dramatic, but I really didn’t have any choice. I had been an ass towards him after all.

«Fine,» I said and sighed.

«Fine what?» He asked and smirked. 

«I’ll be your boyfriend,» I said and blushed, bothered about this blackmail. 

«Great!» Wade said and wrapped his arms around my waist before lifting me up from the floor, swirling me around a little before putting me down. _How embarrassing_.

«I had already forgiven you, but I figured I’d get something out of this as well,» he said and I couldn’t help but to punch him in his shoulder, not too hard, but he huffed a little.

«I’m going home,» I said in annoyance before turning towards the door, but Wade grabbed my arm.

«No, wait..» He said, pulling me close to him. «I’m sorry, but I just-» he shrugged a little. «I just wanted to know if you were willing to be my boyfriend,». I looked up at him and I couldn’t help letting out a slight laugh.

«You idiot,» I said and shook my head. «Of course I want to be your boyfriend, but forcing me to be isn’t a nice way to ask,» I said. 

«So..you would like to be my boyfriend?» He asked, looking into my eyes from where he stood, holding me close, I swallowed a lump while blushing as I looked back up into his brown. 

«Y-yeah,» I said shyly. «As long as you don’t blackmail me..» I then added, and I saw his face light up as he pulled me closer tilting my head up slightly before kissing me. 

 

 _At least aunt May would be happy about me dating again_. 

 


	11. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade are dating, and someone has promised to pick up Peter after school as Wade needs help picking up stuff for his new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late chapter than the usual quick ones, and I'm sorry about that, but here it is (:

 

So I was dating Wade. Wade was dating me. He was my _boyfriend_ and _I_ was his boyfriend. 

 

I was lying in my bed thinking about it, I hadn’t really planned on falling for this mercenary with psychopathic tendencies, as much as I had planned on dating one. I smiled to myself, Wade had seemed really happy, and it had made me happy. He was currently at his own place, he needed to get his stuff in place after all. I knew he had wanted me to stay, and I had wanted to as well, but I really needed a little time to my own, to think about this. Not to mention that he didn’t even have sheets for his bed, and I got school in the morning. I sighed happily to myself as I turned over to the side to sleep. 

 

I’d see Wade after school. He had promised me to pick me up, well.. not that I had requested it. He had just told me he was going to do it and no matter how much I protested, he didn’t give up, so I would just have to accept. I was perhaps a little anxious, after all there were a lot of people at school. Not that I was embarrassed about being seen with him, but school was an entirely different place than at my place, Taco Bell or at his. I just didn’t want anything to happen. 

 

I fell asleep after a while, somewhat being a little anxious about the next day. 

 

_______________

 

 

Wade texted me while in school the next day, well it was the last class before we could go. _Mathematics_. Luckily I was one of the few students that didn’t chit-chat during classes and was left alone to my work, meaning I wasn’t being observed by the professor and I could easily check my phone when I felt it vibrate in my pocket. 

 

I looked at the ID, it was still the same less-than sign and the number three made into a heart and I bit my bottom lip to hold back a huge grin. Well before I realized he would be picking me up, then I pressed my lips together tightly. I hoped he called to cancel. I could walk over to his apartment after all, if not just swing myself there. 

 

**< 3** \- Yo, finished yet?

**Me** \- I’ll be out by 3. 

 

I almost sighed out loud, he wasn’t canceling.

 

**< 3** \- I’ve bought blinds ;P

**Me** \- What is that supposed to mean?

**< 3** \- That we won’t be disturbed ;P

 

I shook my head slightly as I hid my phone as the professor went by. My cheeks were heating up, I hoped no-one would notice.

 

**Me** \- You don’t even have sheets! 

 

I wrote to him, as if that was a great come-back. 

 

**< 3** \- Who needs sheets? 

 

He wrote back and I had to cover my face with my hand for slight second in embarrassment and other different reasons. I decided not to reply. I’d punch him when I saw him. 

 

Class was over quicker than I wanted and I was putting my books in my locker while the hall was being flooded by students that couldn’t wait to get out of there. I didn’t notice at first, but suddenly I realized that something was pulling the students interest out of the door, well of course students went out. They were going home, but that wasn’t it. They had stopped in the doorway and was standing there in looking at something on the outside. For a slight second I actually wondered what, but I didn’t have to wonder for long. _I got a bad feeling about this_. 

 

I shut my locker before I followed the crowd. Please let it not be Wade. _Please let it not be Wade_. I was literally begging as I clutched into my backpack. 

 

I finally I got a view of the school yard and it wasn’t really hard to miss. A huge black hummer stood in the front of the school. It windows was shaded so you couldn’t look inside it, which made it look very shady. Leaning against the vehicle with his arms crossed was no one else than Wade, and I couldn’t help but to think he looked kinda cool standing there. Not to mention he was wearing something else than the spandex again, which to be honest I liked better. 

 

A dark almost black hoodie accompanied by jeans and a pair of dark boots. He’d put on a caps to make his face less outstanding and even a couple of sunglasses even if it wasn’t even remotely sunny, and it seemed like no one really wanted to approach him. Figures, a shady person in a hood with a huge car giving off the feeling of murder. Hadn’t I known better I would have believed he was here to take someone out. 

 

I stepped forward and approached him. The students behind me got real quiet. As if they were about to witness the murder of a unknowing kid with glasses. 

 

Wade looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back of course, couldn’t help it. He just had the ability to make me smile. Even if I had the need of punching him. _Hard._ In his face. 

 

«You’re cute when you’re wearing glasses y’know,» He said, rather loud at that I was sure someone heard. I blushed. Damn it! There was sure to be rumors spreading around campus by the end of the day..

«Fuck you, Wade,» I hissed at him but he only smirked as he opened the door for me. 

«Now get in, we’re going shopping,» He said as he went around onto the other side, getting in. 

«Shopping?» I said when I had seated in the passenger seat. 

«Yeah, I could need more than blinds,» He said. So, he’d just gotten the blinds installed up until now? Well I guess he needed help with stuff. He didn’t seem like a person who cared about their interior. 

«-I mean, I don’t really care, I could do with just the blinds,» He said and I raised an eyebrow at him as we backed out from campus into the street. «-but if you’re going to stay over I should at least get some sheets,» He said. He was actually thinking about me? _Butterflies_. 

«Oh, well -you don’t have to do it for me,» I said, not sure what I was going to say. «-getting sheets I mean,» I had no idea what I was trying to pass over to him.

«Well I want you to be able to stay,» He then said. Shut up Wade! Stop being so smooth. 

«Fine..» I groaned lightly. I was actually very happy, but I did not show it. I could think of other ways to express my gratitude. 

 

______________

 

We had gotten sheets for Wade. In fact we had browsed the whole place, picking up pillows, towels and pretty much anything he would need. The man seriously didn’t own a towel, something that surprised me, but yet didn’t. We had also gone grocery shopping, as he had this huge fridge installed but the only thing in there was beer. 

 

The clock was over 7 when we got back to his place, I was exhausted, not the kind of exhaustion you feel when getting home after going shopping with your mother, or in my case aunt. But the kind when _you_ are the mother dragging the child along. 

 

I laid down on the couch, which now (luckily) empty of boxes, as Wade put the groceries away. I hadn’t really had much to say, he’d picked out stuff he liked, which was easy to prepare, but in the end there was still more beer in the fridge than proper food. 

 

Perhaps I fell asleep, I don’t remember, but I awakened in the bedroom. I looked around. The bed was made, there was bedsheets and everything and the light was off so the room laid in darkness, well except from the little light-crack in the door. He hadn’t shut the door completely, and I could hear the television on the living room, when had he gotten the TV? 

 

I let my hands slide over the sheets, they felt so clean and everything smelled new. I picked up the phone from my pocket. At least he’d had the decency to leave me dressed. The clock was already over 10, _shit_. Luckily I had already told Aunt May I was going to be out with a friend. I had to call her so she didn’t worry about me missing dinner. She had also wanted to know if it was my special friend. Something I had felt a little embarrassed being asked about. Well it was true, so I’d told her it indeed was the person I had talked on the phone with the day before. She had seemed very happy for me, and told me she couldn’t wait to meet the girl. _Girl_. Of course she had expected it to be a girl, I had seemed to be attracted to girls previously, well not previously.. I still was attracted to girls, but Wade was someone different. It wasn’t as if after starting to like Wade I’d suddenly noticed all of these other guys around me. There was only Wade. 

 

I got out of bed and stretched a little before I picked my glasses up from the nightstand, he’d taken them off me. How nice of him. 

 

Soon I went out into the living room where Wade was currently watching some action movie, he was lying in the couch all stretched out with a beer in hand. 

«What are you watching?» I asked as I stopped behind the couch, looking down on him. The living room was quite large, and especially when he’d unpacked and moved his boxes. It was a living room/kitchen combo with two bedrooms and one bathroom. I somewhat wondered what he needed a second bedroom for, but I also wondered where all the boxed weapons had disappeared. _Mystery solved itself_. 

«Look who’s finally decided to wake up?» Wade said and looked up at me. He wasn’t wearing his hoodie anymore, but a normal marine colored t-shirt. 

«You could have woken me up,» I stated and leaned against the back of the couch. He didn’t answer, but sat up and patted the space beside him, obviously wanting me to sit with him. Which I did. I jumped over the back and into the couch beside Wade. Sitting down beside him. 

«So, you never answered my question,» I said and he looked at me before wrapping an arm around me, pulling me closer to him as he leaned back, I didn’t resist and only leaned against him back. 

«It’s Batman,» He said, «Want to watch it with me?» He then asked. 

«How ironic,» I said with a slight chuckle. «-but sure,» I said, feeling my cheeks burn. A movie with Wade. How..normal. Perhaps I should have decided to go home, but I couldn’t really get myself to leave Wade right at this moment. Just the whole deal where you watch a movie with someone’s arm around you was enough to keep me there, especially someone you like, as in like-like. 

 

The movie finished at almost 12, I could still go home, but Wade seemed to be unwilling to let me leave. He practically told me I might be stalked by a homeless person even if both of us knew that wasn’t the case. So I decided to stay. 

 

At least my backpack was in his car and he had towels so I could shower before school, but I didn’t have new clothes. Well, I didn’t care there would already be rumors about me and the Wade in the morning, what has coming to school in the same clothes as the day before going to harm? 

 

We actually decided to watch another movie, I wasn’t sleepy. Had had quite a long nap after all. We found something starting on one of the channels and Wade put his arms around me from behind, and I leaned into him, but before the movie managed to begin we ended up not being able to pay attention. Wade seemed to become more focused on me than the movie, and I couldn’t really say I didn’t focus more on him as well. 

 

He placed soft kisses on my cheek and jawline. Going down, down to my neck. It tickled a little but I let him continue, tilting my head away from him to give him better access. His hands were wrapped around me, meaning his hands were currently slipping up the front of my t-shirt, rough fingers touching my stomach and chest. 

 

«How about -we go somewhere else?» He suggested. I liked what I was hearing. 

«Bedroom?» I suggested back as I let out a slight pant from the tickling. 

 

Wade didn’t even reply, he only picked me up bridal style and carried me back into the dark room. 

 


	12. Rumors and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade are really getting along great and Peter spends most of his time at Wade's, so much that Aunt May has started to want to meet this secret special someone.

I had spent most of my time over at Wade’s lately, especially since he came to pick me up after school every day. I was perhaps a little spoiled by him. Not to mention that yes, there were many rumors going around in my school about me and Wade. 

 

I had heard some of them, and most of them were actually extremely ridiculous. Apparently one said that Wade was a gangster and that I was selling myself to him to be able to pay for my tuition, which was actually the most crazy one so far. He’d even gotten the nick-name «Hummer». Of course Wade had laughed his ass off when he heard about this. To be honest I let them think whatever they wanted to think, I wasn’t ashamed of Wade. 

 

Today I had actually gotten one of the more accurate cute rumors..or thoughts. I overheard a girl who’s almost in all my classes, she talked about the Hummer with her friend and she said the rumor about him being a gangster was and I quote; «Totally retarded». Then she sprung out into a hundred billions of sentences about how we supposedly were in love and that Wade had been there for me when Gwen died and taken care of me in my depression, evolving from a friendship and into a dramatic love story where we couldn’t be apart from each other other than when I went to school and when Hummer went onto his shady job as a secret agent hired by the goverment. I had to hold back my laugh as I stood there.

 

What had she thought this was? _A fan fiction_? 

 

_____________

 

I currently was out patrolling again, I hadn’t given it so much time lately, for several good and stupid reasons. All involving Wade by the way. 

 

Today I needed to go home, I had promised aunt May after all. I hadn’t spent time with her so much lately after all. She probably wanted to ask me about my special someone. 

 

I chased some foolish purse-napper all the way to the train-station before getting him, hanging him up to dry from a light-pole until the cops came to get him. Then I proceeded to climb up on top of a building, starting to head home. 

 

I passed a couple of buildings before I suddenly saw something in the corner of my eye. Someone standing on a building, watching me. I smirked as I made a detour over to the building where the man was standing. 

 

«Spidey-Spidey-Spidey,» He said in a calm yet amused tone of voice, greeting me.

«Deadpool,» I greeted back nodding my head slightly. 

«Shouldn’t all Spider-men be home sleeping in their beds by now?» He asked and I had to let out a slight laugh. 

«Shouldn’t mercenaries mind their own business?» I said back. 

«Oh, it’s hard to mind their own business when there’s Spiders crawling all over their mind,» He said as he moved closer to me. Smooth. He proceeded to slide his arms around my waist before pulling me closer. So close it was in fact humanly impossible to get any closer without merging into one another. 

«What would your boyfriend say about this?» I asked, obviously quite humored. 

«Who said he needed to hear about this?» He said back, just as humored before he proceeded to pull up his mask before mine. 

«What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,» I said before Wade pressed his lips onto mine. I was oddly turned on by this little play of ours. Shit, and I needed to go home.. 

 

_Damn it Wade!_  

_We’d just have to be quick then.._

 

_____________

 

I got home a little before 11. Aunt May was waiting for me, she had expected me home by 8, but I had had Spider-man business to attend to. Not to mention being willingly pressed up against a brick wall by Deadpool. 

 

«Peter, have you seen the time?» She asked, obviously a little upset about having had to wait. «I know you’re a good boy, but you should really come home at a safer hour..» She said. She was such a fantastic woman, caring and loving. 

«I’m careful aunt May, don’t worry,» I said. She looked at him with an expression that told me she wasn’t entirely pleased.

 

I went into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich, I was rather hungry. I’d made dinner at Wade’s earlier, but it was six hours since then and I was rather hungry now. 

 

I sat down by the kitchen table and aunt May seated across from me. 

«I heard some troubling things today Peter,» She said, I looked up at her, narrowing my eyebrows slightly. 

«Anna was over today you see,» She started, of course, Anna Watson, she always came over to gossip with aunt May. «-and she had had her niece over, she goes to school with you Peter, did you know that? I think she’s more into theatre though..» She said. I had heard talk about this niece many times before, Anna was May’s best friend it seemed, and at some point aunt May had been very keen on me going out on a blind date with this niece of Anna’s, but I got together with Gwen and she had calmed down. I hadn’t heard of her since. 

«Apparently there’s this rumor going around school about you Peter,» she said as she narrowed her eyebrows slightly. Damn, _which_ of the crazy stories had she heard? 

«Oh?» I said and narrowed my eyebrows as well. «What kind of rumor?» I asked. 

«Well, I’m not entirely sure what it is supposed to mean..» She started. «-apparently you are being picked up by a strange man after school in a large not-eco-friendly car,» She said. I loved how the not-eco-friendly part was relevant. «-and I don’t know what to think of it,» She said. 

«Uh..» I started and pulled my fingers through my brown hair, a little unsure what to say. The truth about Wade being my boyfriend? 

«Are you dating a man Peter?» She suddenly asked. I had not really expected her to say that so my face instantly became flushed. How had she come to _that_ conclusion?! Well I couldn’t really refuse and say no, she had literally caught me off guard. 

 

«W-Wade, his name is Wade,» I said after a little time trying to find out what to say. My cheeks reddening even more. 

«Oh..Wade?» Aunt May said, quite surprised noticing my red face upon mentioning his name to her. 

«-and yeah, I’m dating him I guess,» I said looking down into my half-eaten sandwich. I suddenly felt extremely shy, I was practically telling my Aunt, who is like a mother to me about my love interest. Anyone would be shy about that! 

«How nice,» she then said and smiled. Oh Aunt May, a more kind and understanding woman you would have to look long for. 

«To be honest I didn’t really think you would end up going in that direction, but I guess, whoever is fine as long as you love them,» She said as her smile got a little brighter.  

 

She did of course have no idea how much this sentence meant to me as she said it. Not to mention that yeah, Wade was a guy, a guy who was not like most guys. 

 

«So when are you going to introduce us?» She asked and smiled at me. Oh damn, yeah she probably wanted to meet him. 

«I’m sure he’s quite a sweet guy if you are the one dating him Peter,» She said. Well he could be sweet, but he also could be very -very inappropriate. 

«-yeah..» I started. «He’s sweet, but a little different, and I don’t just mean his personality..» I said and scratched my head a little, feeling a little unsure how to explain him to her. 

«Everyone is a little different in their own ways,» she said. Good inspiring words from aunt May, but I wasn’t sure if she could understand how different he was. 

«I’ll ask him if he wants to come over,» I said. I couldn’t really hide him away from her just because he was a bit strange. We weren’t just dating after all, we were boyfriends. 

«How about this Friday?» She asked. «I’ll make beef stew,» She suggested. So she was basically asking him to come to dinner. 

«Uhm, let’s see, that’s two days from now,» Thinking out loud. «I’ll ask him,» I then said and smiled at her. I was sure he would love to come over, but he would have to drop the mask.. After all Aunt May wasn’t really keen on masked people. Especially not Spider-man. 

 

Aunt May was very pleased it seemed and I finished my sandwich before heading to bed. I should probably have taken a shower, but I’d do that in the morning. 

 

_______

 

 

The next day I was once again picked up by Wade after school, same procedure as the other times. He parked right in the front of everything, letting everyone know he didn’t want anyone to fuck with him. I was actually thinking he was enjoying being able to be «Hummer». He seemed to enjoy himself quite much as he stood there looking all cool and mysterious. 

 

I sighed as I walked down the steps. Students had stopped caring so much about it though, to Wade’s disappointment. Only a few stopped to look as I approached him. 

«Hello there sweetums,» he said and I only looked at him with a faint smile. Well that was before he wrapped an arm around me leaning me backwards, kissing me. I literally could hear the bystanders gasp.

 

I blushed madly and hit him as soon as he let me go before I jumped into the car. He only laughed as he rubbed his arm and went around to the driver’s seat. 

 

«You mad?» He asked as he buckled up. 

«Yeah you idiot,» I said as I put on my seatbelt crossing my arms. I wasn’t really that mad, it had just been very sudden and I wasn’t prepared for him to do it in the front of all those people. 

«I was just giving them some fan-service,» He said and smirked towards me as we started backing out of the school grounds. 

«Fan-service?» I said looking at him strangely. 

«I must continue to hold my cool image as the Hummer!» he said as he grasped into the wheel, making a strangely twisted voice. I only shook my head. 

«I hate you,» I said with a sigh.

«Oh Petey, I know that’s not true, I know you love me lots,» he said with a more cutsey-voice and looked over at me in the process. I blushed and looked out of the window. 

 

We drove in silence towards Wade’s apartment. I had still not asked him if he wanted to come over for dinner with aunt May, so I guess I would just jump right into it. 

 

«So, my aunt really wants to meet you,» I started, still looking out of the window.

«Your aunt May?» He asked, sounding very surprised.

«Yeah-» I said and cleared my throat.

«You told her about us?» He then asked. 

«Well, because of these rumors around school I didn’t really have to,» I said and laughed. 

«So she thinks you are dating -the hummer?» He said, and just like before he clutched into the wheels and made a funny dark voice. I had to chuckle slightly. 

«Well, I wouldn’t really say that,» I said and looked at him. «She already knew I was seeing someone,». «She just didn’t know who..» I tried explaining. «-in the end she just pieced two and two together,». 

«I see,» Was Wade’s response. 

«So -will you come?» I asked, pressing my lips tightly together as I watched him, waiting for a reply.

«Come where? Now? To meet your aunt? Isn’t it a bit sudden?» He asked, rather confused, if not even slightly anxious about it all. _How cute._  

«No, this Friday,» I said smiling like an idiot. «She’ll make beef-stew!» I soon added. 

«This Friday..» He repeated after me, sounding relieved he had some time to prepare himself. 

«So?» I eyed him as I waited. 

«Yeah, well sure!» He said and smiled at me. I wasn’t entirely sure if he was excited or not, but I was glad he’d accepted. 

«Great,» I said and smiled at him. 

 

«So how about we go for Tacos now then?» He asked. 

«Sure,» I said and Wade only blew me a kiss from the other side. 


	13. Uncommon Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday comes up quite quickly together with the dinner with Aunt May. Will Wade be able to behave even if he is not used to dinner talk or does this backfire at Peter completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of Cancer and Child abuse!

Friday came extremely fast and Wade had picked me up at school like usual. The rumors were still going around school, but people seemed to be starting to accept that it was just my boyfriend coming to pick me up after school. At least that was what I had concluded while overhearing people talk again. It was becoming a habit. A bad one, but I really just wanted to hear what people said about Wade and me. Not to mention a girl had come up to me and asked me about it. She had literally asked me in exact words; «So, what’s your boyfriends name?». She had probably been elected in her group of friends to go ask me about it. Not that it bothered me, I actually was a little glad about her asking instead of going around thinking up weird stories. I had even smiled at her before telling her his name was Wade, I had even gotten butterflies. There was this thing when I address him as my boyfriend, it just made me feel very happy and to be honest I must have blushed as I told her, because she looked like she was about to go « _Aw’ing_ » on me. 

 

Wade was taking a shower as I went through his closet, I needed to find some clothes he could wear. It wasn’t going to be a classy dinner after all so a suit would be too much. At least a pair of clean jeans and a nice shirt would do, but I actually was unsure what he should be wearing. He didn’t really have that much clothing after all and I somewhat wanted to go out shopping for a new shirt to him. All he had was hoodies and t-shirts with cocky comments printed on them. 

 

I groaned as I pretty much let myself fall into the bed on top of the pile of clothes I was going through. Wade had also been very unsure about the no mask policy I was giving him. I understood him. The mask probably gave him a lot of safety, but heck if he could come to my school without a mask he could come home with me to meet Aunt May. I’d be his safety net if he needed it. 

 

When Wade came out of the shower I was still lying in the pile of clothing on the bed. 

«Giving up?» He asked with a humored voice as he walked into the bedroom. I looked at him, my cheeks reddening. He wasn’t really leaving anything to imagination where he stood. Not that I hadn’t seen him naked before of course, but I couldn’t just get used to seeing him all bare and exposed. He noticed of course and smirked. 

«Like what you see?» He asked. I only sat up and cleared my throat, deciding to ignore him. 

«Don’y you have anything..less witty?» I asked as I pulled one of the t-shirts from the pile. The t-shirt had the text; Show me your tatas printed onto the chest. He only looked at the t-shirt as he picked a boxer out from one of the drawers and chuckled as he put it on. 

«Hey I like that t-shirt, nothing is wrong with it,» He said. 

«I don’t think my aunt will appreciate; show me your tatas Wade,» I said and sighed. 

«Fine-fine, I’ll take the one with the cat on,» he said. I tilted my head a little, did he have a t-shirt with a cat on it? I started going through the pile of clothes I hadn’t looked through and there a gray t-shirt with the image of an extremely not amused cat with the text «No». I looked at Wade, then at the t-shirt before I held it up to him. 

«Nope,» I said before I threw it into the rejected pile of clothing. 

«I think you and Grumpy would get along great,» He said, referring to the t-shirt. 

 

Again I ignored him, then there, finally a t-shirt without any text or anything, just a clean black. He just had to wear a jacket over it then it would be perfect. I threw the shirt at him and pointed at him to make him put it on. 

 

It had been a lot of going back and forward about things, at 4 o’clock we were finally out of his apartment. Dinner was supposed to be at five and I had promised to make the table and serving the food. 

 

We arrived at the house at 4.30, it had been a bit traffic but luckily it had only taken us 30 minutes to get there. Wade parked the car in the empty parking space outside, it hadn’t been in use since uncle Ben was alive. 

 

We now stood on the porch and Wade seemed to be a bit nervous, and to be honest. So was I. I just hoped Aunt May would like him, and I hoped Wade could behave. I had allowed Wade to wear his caps and sunglasses if he wanted to, at least to make him feel a bit more comfortable. I smiled at him as I fixed his jacket a little, it had gotten a little wrinkly after the car-ride. 

«You ready?» I asked him as I looked up into this eyes behind the sunglasses. He smirked slightly before leaning down to kiss me rather quickly. 

«Yeah,» He said and I turned towards the door before opening it. 

 

«Aunt May?» I said as I stepped inside, the smell of food being cooked was in the entire house, it reminded me that I was in fact starving and then I heard something in the kitchen before I heard quick footsteps approaching. 

«Oh Peter, did you bring your-» She stopped straight in the front of us looking at Wade, she obviously noticed his scarred skin right away. She kept staring at him for a little while and I could feel Wade becoming uncomfortable. 

«Aunt May, this is Wade, Wade, this is my Aunt May,» I said breaking the silence and Aunt May soon broke out of the uncomfortable stare she had given Wade.

«How nice to meet you Wade,» She said and reached out a hand for him to shake. «I’m Peter’s Aunt, May Parker,» She said, waiting for him to take her hand. I had to elbow him into his side before he reached out for her hand, taking it.

«Wade, Wade Wilson,» he presented himself. «Peter’s boyfriend,» he then added, and I felt my stomach flutter slightly. Aunt May smiled at him and then looked at me. 

«Dinner is nearly done, so why don’t the two of you come into the dining room?» She said. 

 

We proceeded into the dining room and I had Wade sit as I went to help Aunt May in the kitchen. I could feel the tension coming form him, I was pretty sure he wasn’t used to this at all. 

 

I got plates out of the cupboard as Aunt May stood by the stove. I put the plates on the counter as I went over to her, I was a bit nervous. What did she think of him? Well, they had only been presented to each other, but I still wanted to know what she thought of him. As a first impression kind of thing.

«So..» I said lowly, even though I was sure Wade couldn’t hear us from here. «-what do you think about Wade so far?» I asked.

«He is quite a large man,» She stated and looked at me, «I hadn’t really imagined that..» she said and looked down into the beef stew. «Think this will be enough?» she asked. I had to let out a slight laugh.

«Don’t worry Aunt May,» I said as I picked up the plates. She hadn’t mentioned his scars, but I was sure she was just being polite about it. 

 

I grabbed some cutlery as well before walking back into the dining room, well dining room combined with living room that was, where Wade was sitting looking around the room awkwardly. 

I put the plates down before stepping over to him. 

«How are you?» I asked and blew him a quick smile. He took off his sunglasses and stuffed them into his pocket, it looked like he was thinking. 

«I’m fine,» He replied and smiled back at me. He seemed partly true, but he wasn’t entirely honest. 

«Then why have you brought the gloves?» I asked. He’d put on gloves during the time I was away. He looked down and I could faintly notice the blush on his cheeks. 

«It’s fine, you can wear gloves if you want to,» I said and leaned down putting my hand on his cheek, brushing my thumb over his cheek. He looked up at me, and again blew me a smile, this time a little more honest. _Butterflies_. 

 

I kissed his cheek quickly before making the table ready. I then went back into the kitchen to Aunt May. 

 

«Everything alright in here?» I asked and she smiled at me.

«Yes, it’s pretty much finished,» She said as she turned off the stove. 

«Great,» I said. 

«How about out there?» She asked. «Is he alright?». 

«A tad bit nervous perhaps, but I think he’s fine besides that,» I said. Aunt May only giggled a little. 

 

Soon I served the food and Aunt May sat down across the table, I sat down beside Wade. I had promised to be his safety net after all. 

 

«So, Wade what do you work with?» Aunt May asked, she could see he was not a student after all. _Crap_. I had totally forgotten about conversation materials, I had been so worried about his very outgoing ways of addressing things I’d completely forgotten about his line of work. 

«I do a lot of different things, Mrs. Parker» He said. I looked at Wade. I trusted him to not say anything that would worry Aunt May. 

«Like what?» Aunt May asked, she looked at me for a slight second. «Peter haven’t told me anything about what you work with, in fact he haven’t really told me much about you in any way..» she stated. 

«Well, It’s a bit hard to explain,» He said and I could see him becoming a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. 

«He travels a lot,» I said, butting myself into the conversation. «He transports items from location to location,». It wasn’t really a lie either, I just failed to mention some details.

«Like some kind of messenger?» Aunt May asked. 

«Well not really messenger, but yeah, I guess it could be viewed upon as such,» Wade said and looked at me for a second before focusing on May again. 

«Is that a well paying job then?» She asked. «I hope it’s not rude of me to ask that..» she then added and seemed a little flustered that she had asked in the first place. 

«It is,» Wade said, «And no, you’re not rude to ask Mrs. Parker,» he then added and she seemed to calm down a little. 

 

Aunt May seemed a little shamed about asking about his Paycheck but she wasn’t going to have the table in awkward silence as they ate so she just moved on to something different. 

 

«So how do you two know each other?» She asked and looked at me. 

I blushed a little, was I supposed to answer to this? He stalked me and annoyed me for half a year or something along the lines of that? I had to admit the way Wade had come into my life like this was quite shady.. Not something I would advice my friends. 

«Actually through work,» He said. I looked at him, what was he going to continue with? 

«Oh?» Aunt May said as she looked at Wade. 

«I had a client who was quite interested in Spider-man,» He started, and I kicked him under the table. 

«He wanted exclusive images of Spider-man to his collection, and when it came to photography of Spider-man there was only one person I could go to,» He said and looked at me. Lying through his teeth. Well about the photos and the client. He had in fact come to me to have him help me find out Spider-man’s identity. Actually a little amusing when I thought back at it. 

 

«Spider-man?» Aunt May said and looked at me again. «I have never liked that Peter takes pictures of Spider-man,» She said and I could se a slight wrinkle form in her forehead. «What if something happens?». «That Spider-man is nothing but trouble,».

«I know Aunt May,» I said as I looked down into my plate. It hurt every time she said it but I couldn’t blame her for thinking that. Spider-man was nothing but trouble after all, but still I felt awful every time. Then I felt Wade’s thigh brush against mine, as if he tried to comfort me without aunt May knowing. I looked up at him and smiled slightly, it made me happy. Having Wade know and be able to comfort me at points like this. It was exactly what I needed him for. 

 

«Any way, enough of this -Spider-man,» She said. «So, Wade, are you from New York ?» She asked. Wade soon looked up at her again, he didn’t move his thigh away from mine. 

«I’m actually from Canada, Mrs Parker,» He said politely.

«Canadian actually,» She said and smiled. «So I guess that means your family lives in Canada?» Aunt May proceeded to say. 

«-yeah, something like that,» He said a little darkly. Aunt May noticed his change and got a little confused, had she said something wrong?

«What do you mean?» She said carefully.

«Well, I don’t really have any family alive,» He said, I looked at him, we hadn’t really spoken about his family, this was the first time I heard of this. «That I know of,» He soon added, he looked at me slightly. I could see aunt May becoming extremely uncomfortable in her chair from the corner of my eye. 

«Oh,» I said. To be honest I didn’t quite know what to say. Suddenly we seemed to have quite a lot in common it seemed. 

«I -I’m sorry for bringing it up,» Aunt May suddenly managed to say from across the table. 

«No, it’s fine Mrs. Parker, I don’t mind you asking,» He said. For some reason I wasn’t sure if he meant it or not. 

«So, how did they die?» I was the one asking, because I seriously was quite curious. Wade looked at me with somewhat dark eyes, it made me very uncomfortable and I regretted asking, but I couldn’t help it..

«Well, my mom died of cancer when I was a kid,» He said, I could see Aunt May gasping in her chair. «Oh, that’s horrible..» She said, but Wade didn’t mind her reaction, he was entirely focused on me. 

«-and my old man was murdered for being a child abuser,» He said, as casually as if he was talking about what he had had for dinner the day before, but the dark feeling I got when I looked at him was still there.

 

The dinner couldn’t have taken more of an awkward turn. Aunt May had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to say anymore and I was sure all of us felt awkward. The one who was probably most uncomfortable was Wade, he looked like he wasn’t sure if he was going to keep talking or not, he was absolutely not fit for situations like this. He looked at me a little questionable as if he wanted to go but wasn’t sure if he could. What was I thinking, bringing him into a situation like this?

 

«W -well that’s quite a story..» Aunt May finally was able to say. She seemed so extremely uncomfortable and I was sure dinner was over for now and I got up from my seat, I had to get Wade out.

 

«Thanks for the food Aunt May, the beef stew was delicious, but Wade and I really need to go,» I said and looked at Wade, who seemed like he was very pleased with hearing me say that. 

 

«Oh, you don’t have to go right away, -there’s still dessert,» She said, I was sure she was only being polite by now. 

«I couldn’t possibly have another bite Mrs. Parker,» Wade said. «But thanks for offering,» he said as he got up. «The dinner was fantastic,» He added, complimenting her food. 

 

I took my plate and Wade’s before going into the kitchen, where I proceeded to clean the plates before putting them to dry.Aunt May came after us with her own plate.

«Are you boys sure? It’s rice pudding,» she said but I only looked at her and smiled before I grabbed Wade’s arm and dragged him out into the hallway. 

«Bye Aunt May,» I said and pulled Wade through the door and out. 

 

«It’s okay, we can go home now,» I said, holding tightly into his hand as we walked to the car. He squeezed my hand as a reply to that, he didn’t even say anything, something that scared me a little. 

 

He would _never_ shut up after all.  

 

 


	14. Car Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a horrible dinner with Aunt May, what was it that went wrong? Why is Wade acting this way, is he willing to open up to Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, for those who don't follow me on Tumblr. I had a migraine almost all day and had to postpone the writing of this chapter until later in the day. BUT I got around and got better and now this chapter is here!

The car ride back to Wade’s had been painfully silent. He was completely focused on the road as we drove. I didn’t know what to say to him, I always knew what to say to him..but not this time, and it made me feel awful about myself. 

 

He wasn’t even looking at me, not even once did he glance at me. Come on Wade, make a sexual remark so I can start a conversation. _Please_. 

 

His face was serious as he drove, I’d actually never seen his face this tense. Was he angry? Hurt? _Scared_? Was I going to address it or not? I tore my eyes away from him and looked out of the window. What in the world was I supposed to do? 

 

Was it because I had asked? Was it because I was supposed to be safe, the one who wasn’t going to question nor turn against him? Because I couldn’t help but to ask him about what had happened to his parents, and in the meantime I was the only one holding his hand as he dangled from a cliff and would fall if I let go, _and I let go_..? 

 

«Wade..» I finally was able to press out from my mouth as I turned from the window and back to look at him. _Was it just me_ , or did I just see him flinch? 

«I’m sorry..» I continued. I could see his jawline tighten slightly. 

«I -I shouldn’t have asked you, I was out of line..» I then said, I even stuttered a bit. 

 

The car came to a sudden stop and Wade leaned back into his seat and sighed. We had parked on the side of the road. Cars were driving past us, but we weren’t in the way for anyone. 

«-Wade?» I said carefully. 

«I’m sorry,» He suddenly said. I was a little startled but I was glad he was speaking again. «I uh -panicked,» he explained, he wasn’t looking at me. Well, at least he was speaking!

«No -no! Wade don’t you apologize,» I said, «You don’t have anything to apologize for,». «I shouldn’t have asked that, in the front of aunt May,» I said. «It was my fault,». 

«It wasn’t because you asked. Well, it was part of it, but ugh -I don’t know how to explain,» He then said. I got a bit confused. 

«I just don’t like.. -being questioned,» He said, «Especially when it’s that personally,» He said as he closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the seat. 

«I’m sorry..» I said. Perhaps a dinner had been to private and personal, it always opened up to conversations like that. I should have thought about that. 

«I just.. felt trapped,» he said, his voice sounding as if it’s about to break. 

«Wade..» I half-whispered softly and reached out for him.I put my hand on his cheek after having to both unbuckle myself and lean over the midsection to reach. He opened his eyes and looked at me as I touched him. _Sad eyes_. It almost hurt looking into them. 

«I just want to be the guy you can bring back to your aunt,» He said with his voice almost at breaking point. It pained me hearing his voice like this, so fragile..

«Oh Wade, but you are,» I said and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. «Of-» I was about to continue but he broke me off. 

«I’m not, you know that,» He said. «I’m a broken human being, ugly, broken and insane,» His voice trembling as he spoke. «-you’re a good kid Peter, I’m so glad to have you,».

«..and I don’t even deserve you,» He said and his voice broke as tears trailed down from his eyes and down onto my hand on his cheek. I panicked slightly, Wade was crying. Was this what he thought of himself? 

«Oh Wade..» I whispered and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, but they were soon replaced by new ones. My heart ached from seeing him like this. 

«Of course you deserve me,» I said and turned his head to face me. «I would never have agreed to date you, if I didn’t think you were worth it,» I said, blowing him a slight smile. He gazed into my eyes with his brown and glossy ones before he blew me an extremely small smile. He then proceeded to grab into my wrist, pulling me towards him, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. 

 

«I love you so much Petey,» He whispered into my ear, his voice still making him sound voulnrable. I blushed as butterflies sprung out of their cocoons and fluttered around inside me like crazy. He’d told me he loved me before, but it had mostly been to annoy me or make me flustered on purpose..but this time. This time it was different, he _meant_ it. 

 

I buried my face into his shoulder hiding my red face. 

«I love you too Wade,» I whispered back, very muffled and weak. _Did he hear me at all?_ The grip around me tightened, letting me know he had heard me. 

 

He sobbed quietly against me for a while. I wasn’t entirely sure why. Because he was happy I loved him back or because he was sad I did? 

 

I don’t know how long we stood parked there, but eventually Wade had stopped crying and looked up at me. 

«Are you okay?» I asked as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

«Yeah..» He said rather muffled and smiled at me before he placed a kiss on my nose.

«I’m glad,» I said, I was relieved. _Truly_. 

«Me too,» He said, his eyes locking onto mine. I blushed. So he was happy about it after all. 

«How about we get home now,» He said, his tone of voice changing to the usual teasing one. 

«Yeah, to your place,» I said and looked around a little as of how I was supposed to crawl back into my seat. 

«No, as I recall it we’re going home,» He purred. 

«When did I say that?» I asked, I was a bit confused.

«When we went to the car,» He purred again.

 

I had to think back, yeah. I had said it, right before he had squeezed my hand. I blushed. 

«You know that’s not what I meant..» I said shyly. 

«I don’t mind,» He said back, right away, kissing my nose again. 

«My home is your home,» He then added as he pressed his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. Making my heart melt.  

 

_Did he just ask me to move in with him?_

 

I was happy, of course, and showed this by blushing like crazy. 

 

«So..what do you say?» He asked when I didn’t verbally respond to him. He _was_ asking me to move in with him. 

«What? Well -I can’t really leave Aunt May all by herself,» I said. I had wanted to get my own place after all, but there was this one problem. _Money_. I couldn’t afford it. «Not to mention I don’t think I have money to help you pay the rent,» I said. It wasn’t a shabby place after all and I was sure the rent was not really my price class, even if I shared it with Wade. 

«..I guess you can’t..» Wade said, sounding a little disappointed. 

«Not to mention...isn’t it a bit sudden?» I stated. Not that it was a problem, but I didn’t want to be all up in his face. We had only been going out for a little over a month after all. 

«So you’re going to leave me all to myself with all of these feelings?» He responded with and grabbed into me a little dramatically. 

«No, I didn’t say that..» I said and narrowed my eyebrows slightly. 

«I need you..» He whined, «I’ll go insane without you, wait.. I’m already a nut-job..scratch that,» He said and I couldn’t help but to laugh at him. 

«Let’s just take things just one at a time,» I said with a smile and I saw his face change into the more confident one that he used to have. 

 

«Then how ‘bout we start by letting me take you in the back-seat of the car,» He purred seductively. 

«How about we drive home,» I said back with a smirk, so he was going to be all perverted now?

«I’d rather have you screaming my name against the leather seats,» Was his reply as he started kissing my neck. _Kinky_. I had to admit, I _loved_ the way Wade always got me into wanting _it_ his way. 

«What if someone comes by..» I said, trying to find a reason not to. 

«Shaded Windows, Sweetums,» He whispered back before sucking gently on my earlobe. _Damn it_. 

«..but what if..» I started but I couldn’t really come up with anything, most likely because of Wade distracting me from thinking, along with my blood-flow going to the wrong head.. 

 

«Ah fuck it,» I said before I climbed back into the backseat.

«Sweet,» Was Wade’s response as he followed me shortly after. 

 

________________

 

 

I ended up staying over at Wade’s much more after that, and by that I mean I only went home on request by Aunt May (which she didn’t do very often actually). I even got my own drawer for my clothes so I wouldn’t need to go home to change. 

 

I had of course apologized to Aunt May about the dinner, but she had understood that things had gone a bit out of line, and she hoped Wade wasn’t mad at her about anything she said. He had ended up going to visit her when I was at school one day, and they had actually gotten along pretty well it seemed. 

 

_I was glad. The two people I cared the most for got along_. 

 

We actually had just had a more or less perfect dinner with aunt May and had just come home to the apartment. It had been a little awkward, but this time because Wade had made a sexual remark by the table, but Aunt May had just laughed it off like it was nothing, and if I wasn’t allowed to call that perfect, I wouldn’t know what to call perfect. 

 

Wade slumped down into the couch and picked up the remote. 

«Want to watch something tonight?» He asked. I looked at the clock, it was already 8.40. 

«I have a date with Spider-man,» I said and stuck my tongue out at him. 

«Hey, no cheating!» He said, and pointed at me with a strict face. I only laughed. 

«Oh but what am I going to do?» I said acting all flustered. «What if a stranger comes around?» I asked. 

«I’m going to brutally behead anyone who even as much as look at your butt,» he said. I laughed again as I went into the bedroom, pulling the suit out of a drawer before starting to put it on. 

 

Wade was quick to follow me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. 

«I’ll wait up for you,» he whispered. I blushed a little, even though I was probably not going to be out for so long. «..and be careful,» he then added. 

«I will,» I said as I put on the mask. Wade loosened the grip on me, letting me climb up onto the window-frame. 

«I love you,» He said. 

 

«I love you too Wade,» I said as I flung myself out of the window and into the night to spin some webs and kick some butt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not over yet.


	15. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade goes out on work and Peter is lonely, not to mention worried! Wade is a reckless man after all.

I woke up one cold saturday morning in November. I reached out into the sheets trying to find something that was not there. The lack of a warm body lying close to me shook me out of my half-dreaming state. Oh yeah, Wade had gone out on a job a couple of days ago. It was actually the first time he’d gone away while we were together, and I missed him to bits. 

 

I rolled over to my side and wrapped my arms around the pillow laying there, burying my face in the soft fabric. Perhaps I should have gone home and slept at aunt May’s place, but I couldn’t get myself to do that. I was practically living here after all, even aunt May recognized that, and she didn’t mind. Though the place was so empty without Wade. _It was too silent_. He had even promised to call, but, now after three days away, still nothing. Not even a text!

 

I rolled onto my back again still hugging Wade’s pillow. What was I supposed to do when he was gone? I recognized the feeling of not understanding how time and space could move without his presence. I’d felt it before, when I had started to like Wade. He’d been gone for so long. Was he going to be away just as long? Was he alright? _Did he miss me back_?

 

I don’t know how long I laid there feeling sorry for myself for not having Wade there to be my spiked drink. Unable to feel his breath on my neck or his fingertips trailing over my back as he placed soft kisses on my face, I eventually got up. I couldn’t lie there sulking. I could find things to do to occupy myself. 

 

I had already done all my current homework, even finished a science project that was due in two weeks. I had more images of Spider-man that I was able to sell to the Daily Bugle, and I actually wished for something to happen. No big-guy in a rhino suit? No space materials? No angry people out to take on Spider-man? Not even a crazed scientist on a rampage for revenge? 

 

Life was truly boring with the merc on merc-business. 

 

Of course I was not happy about him going out to do his dirty jobs, we argued. _For two whole days_. I didn’t want him to go killing anyone, because that was what bad-guys did, and Wade was no bad-guy.. Though I knew he wouldn’t listen, but I still had needed to get my point across to him. Though he also got his point across.. For him to stop being a merc, I would have to stop being Spider-man for it to be fair, and only one of those two had an income. Not to mention I couldn’t just simply put away my suit. I had responsibilities! So it ended up with a verbal argument, then it became _oral,_ followed by _physical_. 

 

_Make-up-sex with Wade was great to be honest._

 

I made myself breakfast before I turned on the television. I liked leaving the news on, in case something came up. _Anything_ , even just some random local store-robber, but of course I was out of luck, _as usual._  

 

Well not all the time, there wasn’t really a no-crime thing going on after all, so there was plenty to do, and I got to get my mind on other things than Wade being away. 

 

...but the day would end and I would swing myself to the apartment complex and I would soon be reminded that my precious boyfriend was not home to greet me. 

 

I pulled off my mask and stripped down to nothing before stepping into the shower. I let the damp hot water warm my body up. It was November, so it was quite cold outside, I really wouldn’t say a spandex suit was the best of things to wear in the cold, even though it was slightly cold resistant. I would still be cold, but I had learned to deal with it. 

 

The hot water stung slightly as it hit the cooled down parts of my body and I only faced the stream letting it soak my face entirely, feeling my body-temperature rise. 

 

I almost didn’t hear it. There was this faint sound in the background that I at first thought was in my head, but then I started to wonder if it was the television, but I hadn’t turned the TV on when I got back? 

 

I turned off the water and listened, the sound was still there and I recognized it as my telephone. I was quick to grab a towel and didn’t even have time to wrap it around myself before I hurried out into the living room, making puddles on the floor as I walked over the room. 

 

My phone was on the counter, and as soon as I saw the caller ID I picked it up and accepted the call. 

«Wade?» I said, hopefully and with butterflies in my stomach. 

«Hi baby-doll,» He said with a raspy voice, it was entirely silent in the background except from his oddly heavy breathing, I wondered where he was. What he was doing. «What’s up?» He asked me and I blushed a little. Oh _God_ I missed him so much. 

«I just got back home, was taking a shower,» I replied. 

«Sexy,» Wade purred on the other side. I chuckled lightly.

«Are you alright?» I asked, «..coming home soon?» I then added before he managed to respond.

«Aw, is someone feeling lonely?» He asked. Why did his words need to be so seductively all the time? 

«Very,» I replied back as I started to slowly stroll around the room. He chuckled softly before he sighed. 

«I miss you too, love,» He said, still breathing rather heavily. «-and I don’t know, I might be away for the entire week, and I'm probably not going to be able to reach you either Sweetums," He said, he sounded sad as he said it, I got sad when I _heard_ it as well. 

"I'll wait for you then," I said back, a bit disappointed, but I knew his job wasn't as easy as snapping a picture of Spider-man, _who actually was me._  

"I hope you are," He said lowly, almost a little sad, but yet he let out a rather happy sigh. 

"Of course I am, I love you," I said as I stood by the entrance to the bedroom, I touched the doorframe slightly as I walked in, the lights were off all but in the bathroom, but I didn't really need lights at the moment.

"You're making a man blush here sweetie," He said on the other end with a slight laugh, which was ended rather sharply for some reason. "..and I love you too," He purred. I felt my lips curl up into a smile I couldn't control and my chest felt very light. 

 

"So where are you now?" I asked when I stepped up to the window, looking outside on the night in the city. 

"Uh..I don't actually know," He said and I heard him shuffle and wince in pain, but trying to block it out from me as good as possible, this worried me greatly. What was he doing?! "-some hole somewhere," He then said. 

"-are you hurt?" I asked, concern embracing my voice like a warm hug. 

"Naw, just a few scratches," He said back, "-nothing I can't handle," he added. "Don't worry love,". Of course I couldn't do anything but worry. Even if he had a Healing Factor. 

"Wade.. if you are hurt I would like you to tell me," I said, my voice strict but yet sounding very worried about him. 

"Sush, just.. talk to me," He said lowly again breathing a little heavily. 

"Wade.." I said with a slight sigh. 

"Yes?" He responded. 

"Be careful out there, okay?" I said softly. 

"Always," He said with a slight chuckle. Again with his sarcasm. 

"I mean it," I said strictly. "-I -I just don't want anything to happen to you,". "-you're way too reckless for your own good.." I almost whispered. 

"I'm fine," He said, brushing it off. "I'll just heal up, and be as good as new," He said but he corrected himself straight away. "-well not as good as new, but back to normal.." I could imagine him shrugging on the other side. 

"Do you want me to get hurt?" I asked him as I breathed against the window making a damp spot on the cold glass. Wade got really quiet for a slight second before he answered.

"No, of course not,".

"Well.. I don't want you to get hurt," I said as I touched the spot I had created just before. "I love you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," I said as I perhaps was a bit childish and drew a heart-shape on the glass. 

 

Wade got very quiet on the other side before I heard him sigh. 

"Okay Peter, I'll be a little more careful," He said and I smiled. 

"-but only because you asked me to be," He added. "I'm no softie.." He sounded like a little boy trying to act all tough. 

"You're just a softie for me huh?" I asked and breathed against the glass so the heart wouldn't fade. 

"Maybe.." He replied before I heard him groan slightly as he got up. 

"Well I need to go now Petey," He said. "I'll call you whenever I can, okay?".

"Okay," I replied. 

"I love you,".

"I love you too Wade,". 

 

The call ended as the heart faded away from the window. I looked at my reflection in the window. I touched my cheek, drying away water dripping from my hair, but new ones trailed from my eyes, replacing the ones I'd dried away. _When had I started crying?_

 

_________________

 

The week passed. Still no Wade, and no phone call either. Not even a text. 

 

I had even been over at Aunt May a couple of days just to have dinner. She had understood I missed Wade and was anticipating his return very much along with me.

 

I even got to hand in my sience project and have a presentation in the front of class. It was quite an important project at that, as my final year I would have to apply to other schools or start as an intern somewhere. I hoped on the latter, as that would bring in money as well, which meant I would be able to pay half of the rent. 

 

_______________

 

It was now a Thursday, I was out checking out the town. There had been a car-chase on Brooklyn Bridge, but nothing I couldn't handle of course and was soon on my way home. 

 

I climbed up the fire-escape but I soon noticed that the lights were on in the apartment. Of course I couldn't believe it was burglars, what burglar would turn on the lights?! I climbed quickly up the fire-escape, so quickly I almost tripped in the stairs. 

 

Wade was home! My whole body bubbled with anticipation of seeing him again. I peeked inside as I tried to figure out where he was. He didn't seem to be in the livingroom nor in the bedroom. He was probably showering. 

 

I climbed inside and let myself drop quietly onto the floor. I would surprise him in the shower. I could hear the wated after all, so I was 100% sure he was there. 

 

I pulled off my mask and put it onto the counter as I headed towards the bathroom door. 

 

The door was closed and I opened it carefully and peeked inside. Blood. Blood _everywhere_. The floor, the walls the shower curtain. I backed up slightly before I opened the door properly. 

 

"W -Wade, what happened?" I asked, I could see from the bloodstained clothes piled on the floor that he had been the one bleeding. At least I _thought_ so. 

 

"Ah, Petey. You're home!" He said from the shower. I couldn't see him because of the shower curtain. 

"Wade.." I said a little frightful. 

"Don't worry.. it's not mine," He said, clearing his throat. "-well, not most of it.." He soon added. 

"-W -What?" I stuttered.

"I just had a little accident," He said and pulled the curtain away and smiled at me, bloodsplatter still present on his face. "I was hoping to clean it up before you came back.." He then added. 

 

I didn't know what to say at first, but I was glad he was home, blood splatter from him or from his poor victim present or not.

 

"-Welcome home," I said and blew him a faint smile. 


	16. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade tracks down some shady guy, but ends up trapped in a fire together, are they going to get out of this together or will faith separate them for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for having spent so much time on this, but it's double the size as a normal chapter and I've been rather busy with the new season of Orange is the new black. This is the last chapter of this fic.

I am not entirely sure how it had all happened. At one point we had been checking out some shady looking guy. Well I had been checking out some shady looking guy. Wade had just decided to tag along for the heck of it. 

 

Who had really imagined he had been a part of some kind of crazed terrorists-gang wanting revenge on some top-secret basement-lab, as I would find out later. My mind was cloudy, the heat from the flames surrounding us were unbearable, but I couldn’t get myself to stand. I couldn’t even see clearly and had had to pull off my mask to be able to. Though perhaps wearing a mask had been better for breathing considering all the smoke. 

 

The smoke was thick and my eyes stung because of it. Tears rolled down my cheeks, somewhat because of the smoke and somewhat because of the sight before me. 

 

____________

 

I had spent the time with Wade after he came home from his job. I even skipped school on Friday to lie in bed with him, cuddling, watching movies and fooling around. We didn’t even go out until Sunday and only ordered take-out so we wouldn’t starve. I probably shouldn’t brush off Spider-man duty, but I had missed Wade a lot.. like a lot, lot.  

 

Being able to touch him, feeling his scars under my fingertips. Having his arms wrapped around my waist as he buried his face into my neck, kissing my skin and me kissing his scarred one. Catching up on the time we missed when he was away. 

 

The weeks passed and it was soon Christmas time. Aunt May had invited us over for christmas dinner and Wade had been more than glad to join. My first Christmas with Wade. Though I also had wanted to have a little personal Christmas with him. I was not planning on leaving Aunt May alone, so we would be going there for Christmas. Wade seemed very excited, like a child, though at the same time pretty scared of all these interactions. 

 

Christmas had come and passed without much stress, perhaps it had been a little hard for Wade. He had almost been moved to tears when he’d gotten a christmas present from Aunt May, though he had given her a gift back. I was glad they got along this well, well not that I would imagine that Aunt May wouldn’t get along with someone at all. 

 

The days went on and soon it was the 31th, and I had to go out on a patrol. The only thing I thought I would end up doing was preventing some kids from setting fire to a cat, but you never knew. 

 

I put on my mask and was about to climb out the window when suddenly Wade was standing behind me all dressed up in his suit. 

 

«Mind if I join ya?» He said as he placed his hands onto my hips, pulling me backwards against him. I bumped into his crotch and he leaned over me before sliding his arms up my body, hugging me. 

«I can’t really stop you,» I said with a slight blush, which luckily he couldn’t see. 

«Hah! You’re right about that,» He purred and let go of me before he slapped my butt making me blush even more. 

 

«Let’s go then,» He said and jumped out onto the fire escape before me. 

 

I had been right about the kids trying to light a cat on fire, and I had told them off before picking up the poor cat. Though it seemed scared and scratched me before jumping off and ran away. 

«Damn, rude!» Wade said as we looked after the cat that ran into the darkness. 

«Yeah, didn’t even say thanks!» I added, and we both laughed. 

«It’s alright, I’m more of a dog person,» He then said, adding a little bark. 

«Really? I wouldn’t have imagined that you liked dogs..or animals in general,» I said. 

«My favorite is arachnids,» He purred, and I blushed a little before punching him in the shoulder. 

 

We went on, half flirting along the way through the city. Then I noticed some really shady looking person and I could literally smell the up-to-no-good smell on him where he walked around in his huge coat and a hat, looking around himself as if he was scared of being followed. 

«I don’t think that guy is planning in lighting cats on fire,» Wade said and I shushed him. I needed him to be a little less mouth right now. 

 

We followed him around to this warehouse located by the harbor, or was it a warehouse? It looked like one from the outside, but the security seemed a bit too tight to be just a normal one. 

 

Wade had been about to say something but I shushed him again. 

 

The man single handed took out the men with some kind of stun-gun before he went inside. Wade only followed me up to the guys, I needed to check if they were alright, they only seemed to be stunned and were breathing. Which was good. 

«Well ain’t he kind,» Wade said as he studied the fainted men. 

«I need you to be a little more, quiet now Wade,» I said and I could I knew he rolled his eyes under the mask and he was about to say something but I wouldn’t let him.

«I’ll wear whatever you want tonight,» I said and Wade froze. 

 

Wade had gotten me laced underwear for christmas, as a little private gift as we came home, they were red and transparent with a little black silk bow, and to be honest very appealing, but I had refused to wear them for him. It was just way too embarrassing, but I was now giving him that chance, but only if he would be quiet. 

 

Wade nodded, not even responding with words. Looked like I would be wearing laced underwear tonight. 

 

What was the man up to? I was quick to sneak inside after him as soon as I was done dealing with my chatty boyfriend and he followed. He seemed excited, maybe it was the hunt..but I guessed it was the fact that I would be wearing the laced underwear for him tonight.

 

We was just quick enough into the building to see the man head down into the basement. We followed him of course, I should probably have stopped him, but I couldn’t just stop him, I was more interested in what exactly was going on in this place than to know what he was doing here.

 

We came down into a very sterile hallway, looked like a hospital. Why would a warehouse in the harbor look like a hospital? 

The shady guy went into one of the doors and we followed suit. I opened the door carefully and peeked inside. The guy was standing over some kind of table, and I recognized the room to be some kind of lab. 

 

I decided that this was when I was going to ambush him and I stepped inside. 

 

«I don’t really think you were invited to the party here, fella,» I said and peeked at Wade who stood beside me, he only placed his hands onto his hips acting all intimidating, but without a word. Wow, he really wanted me to get into the underwear. 

 

«Spider man!» The guy said as he pretty much jumped as he saw us, I couldn’t see his face, it was shaded under the hat. «-and who’s your friend?» He asked, but Wade didn’t respond. «Your sidekick the mute?» He asked. 

 

«Anyways, you’re too late!» He said, I was confused. 

«Too late for what?» I asked. 

«We’ll blow this lab up!» He snarled as he opened up his jacket, revealing heavy explosives tied around his chest. Shit. 

«They will pay for what they did to me, to my brothers!» He snarled and he took off his hat. His face, his skin was literally falling off his face. Wade’s face at least had a shape, he was just badly scarred in different ways, but this man. He didn’t even have a nose, or eyelids or a facial structure at all. 

 

«Just go away!» He snarled. «I’ll blow you all up,» He showed us the button to activate the explosives. But he didn’t even reach to say anything more than that and I heard a pow from beside me before the man fell down onto the floor with a bullet-wound to his head. 

 

I turned to look at Wade before I hit him. 

«How could you do that!» I barked, but he didn’t respond, so I pushed him again, harder this time and he bumped into the wall.

 

Then a sound from upstairs, and the building shook all the way down to the core. I didn’t even quite register what happened before the roof was blown down on us. Had there been more guys with bombs?! Then another explosion, a gas explosion. Fiery metal fell through the roof and I had completely lost sight of Wade. Then I got knocked to the ground and I blacked out. 

 

____________

 

«Peter, you should get out’a here,» Wade huffed and coughed, his mask was torn to shreds and his brown eyes watery because of the smoke, but I could imagine because of pain as well. 

«No- -not without you,» I stuttered and coughed as I put my hands onto his cheeks, my right hand stung as I moved it, pain shooting up through the arm. He laid against my lap, my suit was entirely soaked with blood. Not my own of course, but Wade’s. 

«I’m kinda stuck Peter...» He said, he wanted me to leave him there alone. To be engulfed by the flames, just because if I even tried to remove the collapsed roof the entire structure would most likely crumble and we would be buried alive. 

«No! Wade I can’t..» I hulked. I removed my hands from his face, leaving bloody handprints on his skin. When had I gotten blood on my hands? 

 

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to my body into a tight embrace. 

«I -It was my fault this happened,» I whimpered.

«You couldn’t have prevented this, don’t cry Peter, I’m going to be fine,» He huffed. 

«-b -but your arm,» I whimpered again, I couldn’t even look at the crushed limb. 

«Collateral damage,» Wade said and coughed again. «Don’t worry, just go out.. be safe, I’ll be out right after you,» He said. 

«-but your legs!» I then stated. His whole knee had been shattered by the floor above us collapsing down on us and the other leg was just as crushed as the arm. Wade had taken most of the damage, I probably only had a broken wrist along with some broken ribs and some bad bruises. Oh and crushed web-shooters. _Fucking great_.  

 

Not to mention that the rest of his lower body was being pressed down by a huge pillar that was a part of the main structure, and it held the rest of the upper floors up only by the support of Wade’s body underneath it. 

 

We were basically sitting in a pool of blood, I was disgusted, but also scared. I knew he would be alright, but you never knew. _You never knew_ , maybe the curse of Spider-man was out to take out Wade for good this time.. 

 

«Look Peter, already healing,» Wade said humored, but I couldn’t look, I was in shock. I only sat there holding into him tightly, squeezing my eyes shut. Seeing him being crushed, seeing his face as he screamed in pain, it was probably burned into my memory by the extreme heat. 

«Damn, I guess I’ll have to forget all about the laced underwear now,» He said and sighed, that he was able to think about that at this time, that was typical of him.  «Anyways..Peter I need you to escape before me,» I heard Wade say, then I felt his arm touch my shoulder. The one that had been crushed only moments ago. 

«Please Peter, I don’t want you to be trapped in the building when it collapses,» he said, his voice was now sounding very worried. 

«-but what if you’re trapped, what if you’re still here when it collapses?» I whispered against him.

«I won’t be,» He said back and pulled be down to kiss me. «-and even if I am, I’ll manage,» I hated it when he said he would manage. He would still be in just as much pain as anyone else. 

«Now please Petey, I beg of you, just go leave so I know you’re safe!» Wade said strictly. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was staring straight into my hazel ones, expressing his worry for me. 

«I’ll be alright as long as I know you’re alright,» He said and wrapped an arm around me, hugging me carefully so he didn’t move to much, before letting me go. 

 

I decided to listen to him, he was right. No one could guarantee my safety after all, though I really didn’t want to leave Wade at all. I just didn’t want anything to happen again. I had seen him be hurt before, cutting his finger while making a sandwich or well he was actually really reckless and he’d hurt himself on several occasions, but never like this. Never bathing in a puddle of his own blood like this time. Not to mention he seemed to have healed back up again. The only thing he now needed was to escape the huge pillar, but one wrong move and the whole six story building would collapse on top of him. Not something Peter could survive as easily as Wade. 

 

I let go off Wade and got up on my feet seemed to be able to carry me now, but the heat was unbearable and I felt dizzy standing up. 

 

«Make sure you make it out alive,» I said. I was anxious and I looked down on my boyfriend. He was grinning at me. 

«Only if you do the same,» He said and winked at me, I blew him a soft smile, the softest I could at this point of course. 

«I love you,» I said. Just in case. 

«I’ll respond when I’m out’a here,» Wade said with a chuckle, he then coughed because of the smoke. «-now, go Peter,» He said, and he didn’t need to tell me another time. I dragged myself through the rooms. This was the basement, so there was no windows to climb out of. I would have to reach the stairs. I just hoped they hadn’t collapsed along with the upper floor, which was currently on fire.

 

I reached the stairs, great. They didn’t even seem blocked. I was in luck. I dragged my aching body up the stairs. Pain shooting through my body for each step. It pained me to breathe. It was probably not just a couple of broken ribs. 

 

When I reached the top I heard sirens, police, fire trucks and ambulances. Which meant I would have to put on my mask. It was harder than anything with only one good wrist, but I managed and opened the door to the emergency exit. It was blocked by something or locked. _Damnit_! 

 

I charged the door a couple of times, beating up my already fractured ribs even more. It was so painful I almost fainted but I managed to get a small opening. Apparently a part of the upper walls had fallen from the explosion before, but I was able to crawl out the door and under it. 

 

I sunk together onto the ground as soon as I had managed to get at a safe distance from the building. I just needed to rest a bit. I was sure the firemen would secure the building. I just hoped there weren’t any more people left in there. Well, besides Wade. If there were I couldn’t do a thing. My body simply refused to move anymore, not to mention the difficulty I had breathing. 

 

I sat there watching the building, the fire had reached the third floor and most of the two stories above ground had been heavily damaged, I couldn’t believe it was still standing at all. 

 

Ten minutes passed, fifteen, almost twenty minutes. Then I saw it, the building lost it’s footing. It swayed a little before the top floors untouched by the flames nor the explosion lost their hold and they started to crash down into the floors below them.

 

I don’t even think I was breathing. My body felt numb, well it _was_ pretty numb, but I was worried. All I could think of was if Wade was okay. Had he been crushed beneath the building again? Oh God, I should never have left him. _Why had I accepted to leave?_  

 

The view was obstructed by smoke and dust of the crumbling building and all I really could do, was sit there waiting. Waiting for the dust to settle. Waiting for Wade to to step out from the dust, putting the building behind him and step up to me with some cheesy remark. 

 

My heart was beating slowly in my chest. The minutes passed again, and the more I could see the fiery ruin in the front of me the faster my heart was pounded inside my chest. I needed to rest a bit more, I wasn’t lucky enough to heal as fast as Wade, but at least my broken bones would heal faster than normal. A good night of sleep would fix anything, or just a few hours rest at that, but I couldn’t. I leaned against the wall as I straightened my legs, using the strength in my legs to stand.

 

My chest hurt a little, but I shrugged it off. I needed to go find Wade. 

 

I walked closer to the building. The police had tied their police tape all around and was busy talking to the fire-men who was trying to put out the chemical fire going on. So busy I easily slipped past the tape, and out into the still burning ruins.

 

I looked around a bit before I headed towards the place where the stairs to the basement had once been. _Had once been_ was the keyword. There wasn’t anything remotely looking like the stairs, it was entirely covered in rubble. There was no way he’d manage to come out this way. My stomach twirled with anxiety. What if he was buried down there? Unable to move, unable to escape? 

 

Just imagining it made me sick and I started to remove  parts of the walls that was covering what once had been the stairs.

 

It hurt of course, it hurt a lot and I grit my teeth as I lifted the heavy objects away, but I couldn’t wait for it to be better, I needed to get Wade out of there! 

 

I have no idea how long I worked. I was sweating, and my wrist was basically punishing me for putting pressure on it by trying to dig my way down into the basement. I couldn’t stop though, it was impossible. I had to know if he was alright. I had to know he wasn’t going to disappear like Uncle Ben and Gwen. I don’t think I could ever handle it if faith decided to be so cruel with me. Wad had to be okay. _He had to_. 

 

I stopped when my fingers had started to bleed from digging into the gravel that basically was the building pulverized. I came to realize the whole hallway by the stairs was collapsed and there was basically no way I could ever reach Wade by hand. 

 

Then I felt my body give in, like it was telling me to give up and I fell to my knees. I wouldn’t be able to reach Wade. I had left him.. and now he was buried beneath me somewhere. Tears filled my eyes and I pulled off my mask before burying my face into my hands. 

 

I was basically convinced by now. There was a curse, a Spider’s curse. Endangering everyone around me. Taking away everything I have as soon as I got it. My brain was completely set on it. Wade wouldn’t come back to me, it had made sure of that. It tore me apart and I the pain I felt was much worse than any broken rib or wrist. 

 

I curled up in the rubble sobbing, whispering Wade’s name silently in between the sobs, I didn’t care anymore. If someone came, fuck that, I don’t want to be Spider-man anymore. I don’t want to be Peter Parker anymore. 

 

_Not without Wade_. 

 

I was crying so frantically that I didn’t even realize there was someone walking up to me. I had my face buried into the gravel after all, but I was startled when a pair of strong arms picked me up from the ground and pulled me close against his chest. It was a naked chest, a bare scarred chest. A chest I recognized. I felt my stomach flutter as more tears forced themselves out of my eyes and I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him. 

 

«I promised I wouldn’t going to die from you,» He whispered into my hair as he stroked it with a bare hand. I only buried myself harder into his shoulder, continuing to cry. 

«Not now, not ever,» He then added and kissed my forehead. 

 

«-and especially without telling you I love you too,» He picked me properly so he could cary me, I didn’t even protest. I just wanted him to hold me. 

 

«Now Petey, let’s go home,» he said as he carried me like a child out of the ruins.

 

«I love you,» I whimpered against him, «I love you so much,», «I love you so much it hurts,» I said and he patted my back carefully, afraid to hurt me. 

 

«I love you too, more than anything Petey,» He said back to me and pressed his rough lips onto my forehead again. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, wanting him to kiss me properly, and he did. 

 

_Apparently he’d gotten out from the collapsed upper floor, but had had to dig himself out of there, but it hadn’t been too much hassle, apart for a few burns and cuts here and there, he would told me some time later._

 

Right now I didn’t really care how he had gotten out, all that mattered that he had gotten out. 

 

I had rested my head against his chest as I had stopped crying, and I could hear his heart beating as we walked. It was a soothing sound. _The heartbeat of a loved one_. -and the tight arms around me made me feel safer than anything. and I knew very well that I didn’t want any other arms to hold me like this, only his. 

 

Fireworks went off as he carried me. It was midnight. We were going on into a new year. Together. _Me, Peter Parker and_ _Wade Wilson, my mentally unstable and impulsive boyfriend, whom I loved more than life itself._

 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story.   
> I know it was a bit weird, but at least I got the ending I wanted. I am not good at writing action-drama so this chapter was a bit weird and it was totally weird writing, but I wanted to write the end part of this and therefore I had to write the part I wasn't comfortable with writing, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This was only a pleasure fic, with no true goal than to write Spideypool stuff as a story. I had no true motive or ideas through the story except from the end part of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you again, and I will be starting my 30-day OTP drawing challenge on Tumblr after this.


End file.
